The conductor's apprentice
by Spitfire47
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 20 is up. The apprentice is revealed. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

16 year old Melissa Art woke to find herself in the middle of a small cold room. She sat up straight and looked around to discover a tape next to her side, she lifted it up to examine it. Melissa sighed and pressed PLAY.

"_Hello Melissa_," a dark cold voice said filling the room, "_You go around been alone all the time and I respect that._ _Been around people all the time isn't fun, take it from me. But you have so much to live for and yet you throw that all away by been alone all the time. Today it is time you learned to be more social and be kinder to people. As you can see you are in a small room, in 30 minutes the walls of the room will slowly close on you eventually killing you._ _The key is your only chance of escape, if you look at your wrist there will be a stitches,"_

Melissa held up her wrist eye-level to see small stitches of black thread.

"_You have one hour until you take you last breath, live or die. Make your choice_,"

Melissa sat there on the floor ignoring the knife that was to her right. She knew who the conductor was and how he played. Melissa felt the room getting colder and she heard the walls grinding as they moved a little more towards her. She looked up to see a man in a black ankle-length trench coat. Melissa couldn't see his face because his hood was up.

"You are not trying," the man in the coat said darkly.

His voice was the same as the one on the recorder.

"Why bother?" Melissa said dully.

The man frowned and jumped down onto another platform just above the closing walls.

"You want to live, don't you?" the man asked curiously.

"Depends," Melissa said standing up.

The man cocked his head and looked at her.

"People would _die_, to live," the man said.

"Tell it to someone who has more than 30 minutes to live,"

The man smirked, "You are a curious one,"

Melissa shrugged, "That's why no one hangs around me. Because I'm strange and different than everyone else,"

The man frowned and stared right into Melissa's eyes.

"You poor thing," the man said.

"Your the only one who's ever sympathetic towards me,"

The man nodded, he looked at the clock that indicated that Melissa only had 20 more minutes to live. The walls inched closer and the temperature dropped with every minute.

"Do you want revenge?" the man asked.

Melissa looked up at him and stared right into _his _eyes and said, "Yes, yes I do,"

The man smiled, he took out a remote and pressed a button, the walls pushed away from Melissa and the temperature slowly went back to normal.

"Join me," the man said, "And I will teach you all of my tricks and traps,"

Melissa looked at the man in awe, "You will give it to me?"

The man nodded and offered her his pale hand. Melissa took it gratefully and the man pulled her out of the trap with ease.

"You will become my apprentice and together we will teach people th true meaning of life,"

Melissa nodded, "Yes sir,"

"Follow me," The man led her to a room that was at the end of a hallway.

Inside was boxes stacked on top one of another and there was six screens that was backed into a wall. The man gestured to the seat and Melissa sat down.

"You will learn quickly," them an said placing his hand on her shoulder, "I can feel it,"

"I am a fast learner," Melissa agreed and it was true, it would take her not long to comprehend something.

"Good,"

The man stood straight and said, "You know who I am right?"

"Yes," Melissa said staring at the fuzzy screens.

"You know what I do for a living right?"

"Yes Jigsaw,"

The man flinched a bit at the name and then bowed his head.

"Who is your first victim?" Jigsaw asked.

Melissa, still looking at the screen, smiled mischievously as she muttered one word: "Lyric,"


	2. Lyric

A nice blonde haired girl woke up to a musty smell that burned her nose. She had tight jeans on with a ripped colourful shirt and bangles and bracelets hung from her frail wrist. Her hair hung down and her shirt threatened to slip off as she discovered a heavy chain was holding her up by her ankles. The girl placed her hand on her head as the blood rushed to her head. She looked up again to see a black tape recorder attached to the chain by rope. The girl took it ad pressed PLAY.

"_Hello Lyric," _a cold dark voice said echoing in the room, _" You don't know me but I know you. Your life has been an easy slide for you hasn't it? You see something you want, you demand to have it and if not you find another way. You have cheated your way through friendships with people and most importantly your family. You have violated trusts with people in your neighbourhood and especially yourself. And yet you still find a way to stay popular,"_

Lyric's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, "Who the hell are you?"

"_That is not the question Lyric._ _The question is 'Will you live to see another day?_ _As you can see you are attached to a heavy chain by your ankles your task is very simple actually. At the bottom is a large tank filled with flesh-eating bugs, your task is to use the scalpel that is sewn to your left hand and the key is in your finger. After you retrieve the key your finger will act as the bugs appetizer. The chain will slowly lower you closer and closer to the tank. The question your thinking is probably how? But its your life on the line, not mine, you have 30 minutes,"_

The tape stopped and Lyric's mind went racing with fear and anger. She lifted her left hand to see a scalpel sewn to it with black thread, she also noticed her finger that was sewn as well. She looked at the time and noticed that she only had 28 more minutes until her body would be devoured by bugs. Lyric gently touched the key and a wave of pain went up her hand.

_Shit_ she thought to herself.

She took in a deep breath and carefully pulled up and three thread lines plucked open. Tears flowed to her eyes as the pain increased.

_I have to do this_, _I want to live._

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room Melissa Art sat in the chair and a man stood behind her.

"She is in good hands," the man said.

"She is," Melissa agreed.

The man turned to leave and then something hit Melissa.

"What about the key in my wrist?"

The man turned to see Melissa holding up her right hand and the image of a key was still visible beneath her skin.

"Be patient my apprentice," the man said smiling, "In time it will come out,"

Melissa frowned as the man closed the door behind him.

* * *

Blood flowed heavily off Lyric's hand as she held the bloody scalpel in her right hand. Blood fell into the large tank of bugs. Lyric dared to look down and see at least a couple thousand large bugs crawl frantically over one another to get at their meal. Lyric wept into the tank and then tried to concentrate but she broke down in tears once again and screamed for help. Finally she saw a girl around her age with black hair and a blood red coat on.

"Who are you?" Lyric asked trying to control herself.

The girl didn't say anything.

"Melissa?"

"You need to concentrate,"

"It is you! Melissa help me,"

"I can't break the rules he created,"

Lyric's face turned from pain to anger fast, "Screw the rules and help me!"

Melissa shook her head once more and said, "No, I can't break the rules. It's his game not mine,"

And with that Melissa walked away while Lyric screamed and cursed at her.

* * *

In a small dark room two people were crammed one was sitting in front of a screen and the other was nervously fiddling with his hands

"Calm down," the man in the chair said sharply.

The man behind him stopped for a couple of seconds then continued.

"Is it going to be bloody" the nervous man asked.

The man in the chair smiled as the screen showed Lyric struggling to rip the chain off her ankles. "Yes," the man said, "Yes it is,"

* * *

Lyric stopped and knew it was hopeless to escape, her body would be devoured within 15 minutes. She couldn't find the courage to cut her finger and feed it to the bugs and free herself. Lyric hung there upside down sobbing loudly and whimpering to herself. Then she gave a loud yelp of pain. She looked down to see a large beetle managed to jump up and bite her sewn finger taking a nice large chunk of her skin.

_That's it!_

Lyric drew in a breath and outstretched her hand to let a jumping spider join the beetle in their appetizer. Tears flowed to Lyric's eyes and dropped into the tank once again and blood decorated the bug. Finally Lyric saw a shape of a key and she shook off the bugs who flew right back into the tank. Lyric gently touched the key but pain once again shot up her hand and along her arm and she wept once more in pain and anger. She didn't know what she did to deserve this but the held a firm grasp of the small piece of key took in a breath and pulled up. Her blood-curling scream bounded off the walls of the small damp room. Lyric was in so much pain that she nearly dropped the key into the tank of bugs but she held onto it tight.

_I'm not going to lose it_

Lyric gritted her teeth as she tried to concentrate on the pad lock just above her but the pain was to much for her to bear and she let her body hang back. She dared to looked at the clock for it to only tell her that she has only 5 more minutes to live. Now bugs were attempting to leap on her and crawl al over her skin. She screamed as a spider took a good large chunk of flesh out of her right hand. Blood spotted the rim of the tank and within seconds the tank will be full of blood. Her blood.

_Help me, oh god help me!_

She attempted once more to free herself. She inserted the key into the lock and found it difficult to turn.

"Fuck!" she shouted loudly then closed her mouth to prevent any bugs from crawling down her throat. The lock gave and the chains loosened around her ankles and Lyric scrambled quickly up the thick chain throwing bugs off her as she climbed. She jumped off and landed by the opened door and ran through. She sank to her bug-bitten knees and started to laugh. Her voice travelled to whoever was listening and she hoped that whoever was listening would know that she will be coming for them.


	3. Blake

In the control room Melissa couldn't take her eyes off the screen. What she had just witnessed disturbed her so and had terrified her. Her own friend was about to be devoured by man-eating insects. A sudden groan echoed in the room and Melissa turned to see a boy no older than her age.

"Who are you?" Melissa demanded quickly.

The boy's clothes were drenched with sweat and blood. The smell of rotten decayed flesh hung in the air around him and Melissa couldn't help but cover her mouth and nose.

"Don't like my new smell?" the boy said in a eerie voice.

"Hardly," Melissa replied not sure what to think of the boy.

"Then stop," the boy said snapping his head up.

Melissa got a good look at the boy's face. It was torn and bruised terribly. His ear looked like it was shredded up by an animal and his chin dripped with blood that escaped from his mouth. At first Melissa couldn't tell where the blood was coming from until her eyes saw his torn up lips.

"Are you ok?" Melissa said in a dumb voice.

The boy's eyes gave her a vicious sign that she better start explaining or she'll end up worse then he is.

"Ok?" the boy said as he managed to get up on his damaged legs, "Oh I'm far from ok, I'm perfect,"

* * *

Somewhere along a dark corridor Lyric sat cradling her wounded hand. The fiery pain still swept her broken and sore body as the memory flowed in and out of her mind. She knew crying for help was far out of the question because there was no one around but her. Blood soaked right through her jeans and shirt now, and her hair contained traces of her blood.

_I'm alive_ she thought to herself and smiled in a crazy way _Alive!_

Then she remembered Melissa and her betrayal and realized that she should be the one suffering, not her.

_I'll find her, I'm a good seeker._

* * *

Melissa got some information out of the boy, she found out that his name was Hayden and he was a recent student at a University in Guelph. He woke up to find himself trapped in a room with assorted knives around him and all pointing to him. He explained to Melissa that he had to get past the moving knives to the key that hung near the door which explained the various cuts on his body. Melissa turned away from Hayden not knowing what to say or do, telling him that she is his apprentice would make things worse.

"What's all this stuff for?" Hayden said suspiciously.

"I don't know," Melissa lied.

Hayden gave her a look.

"Seriously I was knock unconscious and then found myself in her with all this crap,"

Melissa hoped that one of the knives damaged his brain.

"So what's with all the screens?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know,"

"Well, what does this do?"

He pressed a button and a fuzzy screen showed a man about the age of 27 or so lying face down on the cold concrete floor. But it's not what the man was doing there that scared Melissa and Hayden, it was why he was attached to so many chains.

* * *

Blake Dens woke up to the clinking of chains that crashed around him.

_Make it stop,_ he thought to himself.

Blake agreed to get up but found himself only capable of getting up halfway.

"What the hell?" he said in return came a static noise that screamed in his ears from the speakers just above him.

"_Hello Blake Dens,_ a cold dark voice called_," You don't know me but I know you,"_

"Creeper,"Blake muttered to himself.

"_You go around thinking that you are the only person in the world. You make fun of people who you think are below you and you think everything is a game. Well today this _is_ a game, a game that only you will be playing by yourself and with no cheats. Your life has been a breeze to you but for others you make fun of it's like taking a piece of their life out of them._ _A large chunk of life. Today's game will consist of of course you and your will to live or die. As you can see you are attached to various chains that will slowly take a chunk of your life away from you unless you can find the key to freedom,"_

Blake's face morphed into total fear and horror, "Sicko,"

"_The key you are trying to get at is on top of one of the chains. Well you sacrifice some of your bad habits or die with them. Live or die,"_

Then the speakers shut off all together leaving Blake to listen to the gears of the chains.

* * *

"Is he really...," Jayden tried to say but the words couldn't form in his mouth.

"Oh no," Melissa said in fear.

"That's gross,"

Melissa closed her eyes and prayed for the best.

* * *

Blake gritted his teeth in pain as a chain started to pull at him.

_Various chains that will slowly take a chunk of your life away._

Blake suddenly realized what the voice meant and he screamed in pain as a chunk of flesh was torn away from his body. He sunk further into the floor sobbing in pain as another gear started up and the chain slowly yanked on his skin. He looked at the clocked that ticked away and saw that he had only 20 more minutes to decide. He then looked up to see one of the middle chains that was attached to his leg hold the key to his freedom. Blake looked and got up only to be invited by the other chains that held tight onto him. He let his body crash to the floor and a sickening ripping sound echoed around the room and he screamed as another gear winded up.

_I can do this,_ he thought to himself as he got to his knees once more, _just small bad habits._

He got up once more and pain ran through his body once more. He tired to ignore it and as he jumped up onto the chain that held the key, _two _piecesdisappeared. Blake let out a stomach twisting scream as two more gears started up.

_Fuck!_

* * *

In the control room Melissa was merely shaking with fear and Hayden wanted to wake up from the nightmare.

"Stop that!" Melissa screamed at Hayden who slammed him head into the wall. She couldn't watch him injury himself when he is already injured enough.

"If I hit myself hard enough maybe I'll wake up from this damn nightmare," Hayden muttered to himself.

"The only thing you'll wake up to is brain cell lose,"

"Oh," Hayden said as if he was disappointed, "Who are you again?"

"For the tenth time in a row its Melissa!"

"Oh ok,"

Melissa didn't know what was wrong with Hayden as he sat down on one of the boxes. Melissa started to worry for the boy and then something hit her; hard.

"Hayden?" Melissa asked.

"Yes?" Hayden answered looking up.

"Do you have a brain disorder of any kind?"

That question seemed to bring Hayden back to earth as his eyes brightened and he hung his head.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"I'm listening,"

"I have short-term memory loss,"

* * *

_10 minutes_, Blake thought to himself.

Huge chunks of flesh now layed on the floor beside him, blood covered him head to toe and the ticking made his head hurt. He looked over and counted the chains attached to his body.

_6 more_.

Blake knew that he was going to die, he knew that he wasn't going to live through this hell. No one could. He felt his skin been pulled on his shoulder and on his back and he got ready for more pain. Just then he looked up to see a girl standing just above him.

"Who are you?" Blake said, his words were now slurred by the blood loss.

"That is not what I'm here for," the girl replied she had a blood red coat on and tight black jeans.

"Then what?"

The girl didn't reply or make any move for that matter.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl started to vanish from his sight and he screamed for her to come back. He thought she was just a hallucination, but his mind told him that she was real. Then a sickening ripping sound came from his shoulder and back.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But he knew that the girl was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to die soon and he knew it. But then he knew that he had to at least try and he got to his feet ignoring the pain of the chains yanking at his flesh. He leaped up and felt the tearing sensation run through his body once more and he yelled as loud as he could. Blake ignored it all until he was about a couple centemeters away from the key when all the gears grinded up and the chains all moved in unision.

_FUCK!_

The gears slowly started to spin faster until it only took a minute until his flesh was torn viciously from his body. Blake looked at the clock and saw that he had less than two minutes to complete his task before he would die. But it was hard to bear any more pain than he was already taking in and with that he dropped to the floor and as he did the chains gave a final pull and the last of his bad habits fell to the floor with him.


	4. Silver

In the control room Melissa and Hayden just stood rooted to the spot, they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Oh my god," Melissa said as she stared at the screen that showed mainly red.

"That was gross," Hayden agreed as he tried to look away but his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

The screen showed Blake lying in a large puddle of his blood, chunks of flesh were dotted around his disfigured body and the chains just dangled in the air. Then it went fuzzy. Melissa just sat in her chair, she didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

In another room a single screen showed the same picture then turned fuzzy. The man in the chair smiled, "Game over Blake,"

The teen behind him wrung his hands nervously as his mind replayed all he saw.

"I..is the oth..other one ready?" the boy stuttered nervously.

"Yes," the man said as his face dropped, "I believe _they _are ready,"

Silver Crin woke up to a small bare room, she looked over to see a girl about a year younger than her still unconscious but she was standing up straight supported by chains. Silver got up onto her feet and walked over to the girl and looked at her. She had on flared brown jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She then noticed something at her feet and she picked it up. It was a black tape recorder that had a note that said 'PLAY ME.' Silver looked around to see just her and the girl and so she pressed play.

"_Hello Silver Crin,"_ a dark cold voice echoed through the small room, "_I know you but you don't know me,"_

"Wait what?" Silver said but she tape continued.

"_You go around life wanting more when you have enough. You leave the others you once held dear to you behind and forget about them as if they never existed. Your task is simple really, save the girl and get out but there is a catch. As you can see chains are what is keeping the girl alive and your going to decide the girl's fate. You have a very simple task really, save the girl but sacrifice a little skin. If you look below the girl's feet you can see that there is a simple device that I like to call a grinder and to your right you will see a scalpel. Your task it to simply cut through the girl's arm, find the key before the trap completely kills her and manage to stay alive yourself. Live or die,"_

Te tape recorder clicked off leaving Silver to listen to the gears of the chains. She looked over to see a small scar in the girl's forearm and Silver carefully picked up the scalpel. Silver looked that et clock and saw that she had only 15 more minutes to finish her task. She pressed the knife against the girl's arm and the girl's eyes flew open.

"Who are you?" the girl asked and then noticed her surroundings, "Where am I?"

Silver looked at the girl with sympathy and gently pressed the scalpel into the skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" the girl cried in terror as blood flowed in a line down her arm.

"I'm sorry," Silver said trying to control the tears forming in her eyes.

"Get away from me!"

The girl's legs landed in Silver's chest and Silver was sent backwards.

"If you want to live I need to do this," Silver said gritting her teeth.

But the girl wouldn't listen as she continued to flail as the chains lowered her slowly into the trap.

* * *

In the control room Melissa tried to pry her eyes off the screen but like before her eyes stared wondrously at the screen. Hayden was over in a corner muttering something to himself that was too low for Melissa to hear or care.

"Can you keep it down?" Melissa said sharply as the muttering got louder.

Hayden looked up, "No,"

Melissa rolled her eyes as he began his mumbling and then noticed that he was praying. Melissa felt like a first-class fool for telling him to shut up. They needed some help and they didn't care how they got it.

Silver looked at the clock that told her she had 9 more minutes to live or else. She had to calm down this girl.

"Ok just calm down," Silver said as gently as possible.

But the girl kept screaming.

"What's your name?"

The girl's screamed ceased a little, "Kris,"

Silver's heart skipped a couple of beats.

_No one the girl looked so familiar._

Kris was one of Silver's old friends from elementary school but Kris was kept back a grade and Silver went on with life without her. They never really talked after that and they never really had seen each other in about 5 years.

"Wh..who are you?" Kris asked nervously as she gasped for breath.

"Silver," the girl confessed.

Kris's face morphed from fear to anger.

"You!" Kris said as the word slid off her tongue.

Silver didn't say or do anything.

"You left me you bitch!"

"I'm sorry ok?" Silver said now getting annoyed about the time they were wasting arguing about the past. The clocks rapid ticking told Silver that they only had 5 more minutes.

"This is senseless now I just have to..."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kris screamed sending another kick at Silver who easily dodged it.

"If you want to live I need the key," Silver said advancing forward again with the scalpel in her hand.

"Your just going to fucking leave me again!"

Silver had enough, she didn't care what would happen to Kris as long as she was going to live through this hell.

* * *

Melissa immediately saw that something was wrong between Kris and Silver and got scared. Hayden had stopped his muttering and come over to look. He stared in awe as Silver advanced towards the screaming Kris.

"What's she doing?" Hayden asked.

"Kris is nuts and Silver's psycho," Melissa said plainly.

"Give me the damn key," Sliver said dangerously calm.

"Fuck you!" Kris shouted completely forgetting that he shoe was about to be devoured by a meat grinder. But Silver saw and smiled mischievously.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" Kris said, fear tinted her voice.

"Good-bye,"

Kris screamed as her whole foot went through the grinder. Kris quickly pulled her leg up and blood dripped from her chewed up heel. Small strips of skin dangled and her veins let out countless amounts of blood.

"Help me!" Kris shouted to Silver who had a smirk on her face.

"Let me get the key!" Silver said folding her arms with the scalpel in er left hand.

"Hurry!"

Silver walked up to the whimpering Kris and made a couple of deep slashes in her arm. Kris screamed loudly but Silver put in her Ipod and blasted the music. Blood flowed freely down her arm and Silver spit the skin and the key was visible in between Kris's muscle. Silver, on purpose, sliced through the muscle and used the scalpel tip to get the key. Silver gently lifted the key and dropped it in her hand.

"G..goo...good," Kris stuttered in pain, "Now unlock me,"

Silver looked the clock to see that she had one more minute to go through the door or she'll be locked in her forever. Silver smiled as Kris looked at her in complete horror.

" You fool," Silver said smiling, "This key isn't to save you. It's to save me,"

Kris opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but no words came out.

"I hope you had a good life," Silver added walking away from Kris.

"You bitch!"

Kris completely forgot about the grinder below her and she dropped her legs.

"FUCK!"

Her legs were getting completely chewed up by the grinder blood spurred out of the grinder and on to the floor where some left over tendons layed. Kris gave a final blood curling scream as the grinder ripped it's way through her torso and he head layed lopsided to her left. Silver placed the key in the lock and twisted with all her might and it unlocked. Silver looked back to see the grinder slicing up Kris's arms. Silver turned and walked through the door.

* * *

Melissa and Hayden stared at the screen in complete horror as Kris's head disappeared into the grinder. Melissa felt like throwing up but Hayden beat her to it and puked in the corner he was praying in.

_This is wrong,_ Melissa thought to herself, _this is totally wrong._

And with that the screen went fuzzy once more.

* * *

Silver walked along the damp mucky hallway with the scalpel still in her hand. Her face had a wide grin, the biggest grin she ever had. She was live and that was all that matter, them she heard small weeping noises just ahead. Silver grasped the scalpel hard and advanced forward.

"Who's there?" Silver demanded, "Show yourself,"

A girl stepped out and she too had a scalpel in her wreaked bloody hand. Her clothes were messy with blood and pieces of skin that hardened onto her shirt. Her beautiful black hair was now a literally blood mess and one of her fingers was missing. Silver felt sympathy towards this girl but then changed her attitude and said in a strong voice, "Who are you?"

The girl continued to whimper silently to herself and Silver got annoyed.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked up and said in a small scared, distant voice, "Lyric,"

* * *

A/N: _Well there you have it Silver has met Lyric. Hope you liekd it, please read and review. thanks _


	5. Hayden's past and present

Melissa looked the fuzzy screen and the static noise entered her ears. Hayden looked around as if he was just dropped there by some purpose and just noticed Melissa there. Melissa has always wondered how Hayden got short-term memory and why was he placed in one of John's sick games. She watched Hayden with sadness as he walked along the whole perimeter of the room until he stopped in front of her.

"Hayden?" Melissa asked.

Hayden moved around her and continued walking ht perimeter, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Hayden said stopping in front of the wall.

"How did you get short-term?"

Hayden stared at the wall for a moment and reviewed the fatal accident in his head. He remembered everything now, how he got it and why he was here.

"I got hit by a car,"

* * *

_Hayden watched as a nice Mazda parked in the lot right by his rusty thing his dad called a truck. Kids surrounded the car and no doubt Kane came out with his friends. Kane was Michigan High's star, he was in all the sports and he crushed the competition by a landslide. He made fun of others that didn't make the teams which sadly included Hayden. Hayden was thin and had hardly an muscle at all. He would desperately try every time to make the teams but he would end up in the hospital with a broken bone. Hayden attempted to get out of the way as Kane walked by but Kane stuck out his foot and Hayden soon had a mouthful of dirt. _

"_Watch where you go," Kane sneered at Hayden who attempted to get up. Kane kicked Hayden right in the stomach and Hayden layed back in the dirt once more. Students pointed and laughed as Hayden scrambled to his feet and left. _

"_Hayden?" a kind gentle voice called._

_Hayden turned to see Keira who had known Hayden ever since first grade. _

"_Are you ok?" Keira asked._

"_No," Hayden mumbled lowly. _

"_You need to tell someone,"_

_Hayden laughed, "That's easy for you to say, you don't get the crap beaten out of you every day,"_

_Keira looked hurt and the last thing Hayden wanted to do was hurt her. He sighed and comforted her._

_After school Hayden left his truck in the driveway and walked back home. The last thing he wanted was to be seen in a rusty truck when everyone is getting out of school. He never liked that thing but it was his only transportation after his mother took the car on them. He muttered aimlessly to himself about his life and how he hated it. Hayden did have a problem with doing that a lot. He would mutter when he was by himself walking home or in the truck driving, he knew he probably looked like a fool but he didn't mind. He got use to it. He crossed the street when a loud screeching nosie interrupted his muttering and a loud crack came after. Hayden felt a ton of bricks on his chest. His sight faded in and out and his head pounded like crazy. Noises of all sorts ere distant in his ears and a metallic taste filled his mouth and he wanted it out. Hayden tried to open his mouth to speak but a familiar liquid poured out and more desperate noises followed. _

* * *

Hayden remembered the hospital and the kind nurses that helped him get back to health. Then he remembered the devastating news the doctor had told him about his condition.

"What did you do bad?" Melissa asked patiently.

"What do you mean?" Hayden snarled angrily.

"You must of done something in your life that you regret so.

Hayden sighed and remember quite easily.

* * *

_Hayden Jarhin found himself in the middle of a small dim lighted room, a rotten flesh decaying smell entered his nose and he coughed hard. He looked around to see a tape recorder by his side_ _that had the words 'PLAY' in white. Hayden picked up the recorder and pressed it._

"Hello Hayden," a cold voice said over the static noise, "You don't know me but I know you,"

"_Huh?" Hayden said dumbly._

"You have lived you life quite easily after the accident have you? Pretending you don't remember anything when in fact you do. You know there is a method that the doctors told you which is called 'chunking.' It does allow the person with short-term memory to recall things faster and easier than people who use their illness to escape things faster like you. Well today we are going to try and use this method in our little game. As you look around you can see assorted knives and saws all pointing to you. Your task is to manoeuver around the knives and saws to the key that is laying on the table on the other side of the danger. Can you recall the message or will you be trapped in here forever? Live or die,"

_And with that the tape recorder went off and the saws started up with a loud roar. Hayden panicked and accidentally moved back to have a knife stab into his arm. He cried out in pain and to anyone else that might be listening. Hayden then saw another tape recorder and played it._

"If you find this recorder and play it Hayden, it means that you forgot already which isn't good. You need to remember what I said in te first recording_. _Live or die, 10 more minutes to live,"

_Hayden looked at the cock to see that the voice was right and he was just wasting time looking at the saws and knives that would soon be decorated with his blood. He moved slowly forward to his horror that a knife stretched out on a wire and cut his arm. He backed away quickly and started to mutter quickly to himself. He knew that he couldn't do it and he didn't know why he was here. He just wanted to get out and go home. He tried again but a group of knives joined together and left long cuts along one half of his face. He screamed loudly as he clutched his face and tried to stop the blood from flowing. _

I need to do this.

_Hayden sank to his knees as a knife had stretched out and stabbed right though his wrist. He wept loudly and he knew that he couldn't do it. He had never paid any attention to the doctors when they told him this and he had never actually meant for it to go so far. Hayden wanted to live another day, he wanted to tell the people he hurt that he was sorry. Hayden got to his feet with new determination and a crazy idea. He stared right past three moving knives and two whirling hacksaws. _

I'm nuts

_He ran as fast as he could towards the sharp objects and sped right through them. Pain surged through Hayden's body like fire, blood gushed out of his wounds and his face started to feel numb. He stood panting and looking at his doings and sighed heavily. His clothes were splattered with his blood, and other liquids. His face felt numb because of all the blood lose in his face and his lower lip was completely torn off. His arms were completely demolished as well as his legs. He had lost a shoe in the mess and the other one was half cut off so he decided to take it off completely. Hayden looked up to see a mirror right in front of him and he saw his disoriented body and wild eyes staring back at him. He screamed loudly and cried for revenge on the person who had captured him. _

* * *

Hayden touched his lower lip and a tingle of pain threatened to numb his face once more. He looked at Melissa who was looking at the floor with her head in her hands and talking about 'it isn't right.' Hayden knew that she wasn't responsible for the traps because she'd be smiling right now and probably laughing her head off. He walked over to her and comforted her.

"It's not over," a cold dark voice called through a rusty speaker, "Till its over,"

Melissa and Hayden backed away from each other and then realized that John had been watching them from another room. They decided to looked at the screen to see the next victim.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you liked the chapter. I will not be writing fanfics for a while because I will be away for Easter and won't be back until next wednesday. I will try to make up a chapter quickly but I probably won't download it until thruday or so. Thanks! :) Spitfire47_


	6. family troubles

John sat in a chair staring at a static tv screen while a teenage boy leaned up against the wall behind him.

"So," the boy started obviously had it with the silence, "Who is this Melissa chick?"

"She is mine," John said looking at he screen.

The boy rolled his eyes as if he had heard that answer to many times, "Yah I get that but who is she personally,"

John turned to looked at the hooded boy, "You won't get lucky,"

"Try me,"

* * *

Melissa turned in her chair to see Hayden muttering to himself about something again. She couldn't never figure out what it was or why he does it. Melissa looked at one of the boxes and stood.

"Wonder what's in those," Melissa said.

Hayden jumped up as if bitten and nodded.

"Let's open it," Hayden suggested.

"Find a crowbar or something,"

Hayden once again moved around the perimeter of the room until he heard a deafening crunch. He turned to see Melissa standing with a large piece of wood in her hands.

"Never mind," Melissa said as Hayden walked over.

They both looked inside to see metal contraptions and other nasty tools all crammed into the small box. Hayden pulled out a large metal ring and it was labelled 'neck breaker,' one by one Melissa and Hayden pulled out traps with labels on them to identify them. Box tops were torn off and traps were thrown to the floor until they opened a box to find a single veil of green liquid at the bottom.

"What is that?" Hayden asked.

Melissa took the veil unscrewed the top and a horrible stench erupted from the veil.

"It's gas!" Hayden cried.

Melissa put a hand up to her nose and mouth but it was too late, her stomach let out a large unfamiliar gurgle and blood fell from the corners of her mouth. She looked at Hayden to see him doubt over and crash to the ground. Blood started to pour out of Melissa's nose and soon a strangle feeling erupted in her ears as blood leaked out of her ears as well.

"Hayden," Melissa said weakly as blood poured out at once.

A dark figure flew in and out of Melissa's sight as she dropped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Melissa finally woke to an annoying buzzing sound in her ears and a large light on her face.

"Hayden?" Melissa said looking around her surroundings. She found herself chained tightly to a wooden chair and a single fuzzy tv in front of her.

"Hello Melissa," a cold dark voice said from the other side of the room.

Melissa attempted to twist her body to see a dark cloaked figure leaning up against the wall.

"Who are you?" Melissa demanded angrily, she had enough of this crap.

"You already know the answer to that question don't you?"

Melissa's eyes widened, "John?"

The figure emerged from the dark shadow on the wall and faced Melissa with it's cold stare. Melissa shook her head, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are messing up my game Miss. Art," John said plainly as if that was already obvious.

Melissa frowned, "I don't know what you are talking about,"

"You have made some testy moves with the past few victims who were very sick. I'm just here trying to fix them when they need to be fixed while you are sitting in the chair thinking of how to help them,"

Melissa tried to steer John off in a different direction but John shook his head and said clearly, "Your expression says it all,"

Melissa looked at John with a cold stare back, the only thing she wanted to know was-

"Where is Hayden?" she said coldly.

John walked around her while saying, "He is doing fine somewhere else but don't worry, you'll see him soon enough,"

Melissa looked at him in horror as the tv flicked on showing Hayden unconscious in a bare room.

"Don't worry about him, his turn isn't up yet,"

Melissa knew that straining against the chains wouldn't do anything and god forbid making John mad.

* * *

Somewhere in the building Silver and Lyric were having a brawl, Silver kept dodging slices as Lyric jumped at her.

"What the fuck?!" Silver shouted at Lyric in frustration.

Lyric didn't say anything but breath in deeply and loudly as she leaped up at Silver and sliced her cheek.

"Bitch!" Silver shouted as she spat out saliva and blood mixed.

Lyric didn't say anything until Silver jumped up and sliced her arm.

"Get away from me!" Lyric yelled threatening Silver by holding up her bloodied scalpel.

"Fine by me," Silver said backing away but Lyric wasn't finished yet she charged at Silver with full force but Silver was ready. She swung her arm in an upper cut and gave Lyric a nice slice down the middle of her face. Lyric stopped almost immediately and swayed on the spot for a couple of seconds before she crashed to the ground. Blood poured out of her face and made a puddle at Silver's feet.

"Bitch," Silver muttered.

* * *

John sat in front of Melissa who made no attempt to escape, she knew that it was useless to escape John's traps.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Melissa asked.

John paused to think and finally smiled, "I have a friend I'd like you to meet, be nice to him for he is a beginner like you. I can only have one apprentice to teach too many can cause problems and it usually ends up in a bloody battle,"

"Really?" Melissa replied sarcastically.

John got up and walked to the door and another pair of feet echoed as John's 'friend' came in. He came up and stood in front of Melissa and she gasped. He stood about 5'10 with spiky dirty blonde hair. He had on a ankle-length black trench coat on and a revolver was held in his left hand as his cold sea blue eyes looked at her. Melissa's body froze up completely she should've seen this coming, the sudden vanishing, blood letters been sent to her house directed to her, and the dead bugs that were found in her bed one night. Melissa stared into the eyes of her brother.

"Melissa Art," John said, "I'd like you to meet Dimitri Art,"

* * *

A/N: _So Melissa's long lost brother is revealed t be Jigsas's next apprentice but she was already declared so. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome_


	7. past, present, ad future

Past: _Melissa Art stood upon the tall hill that stood in front of her neighbourhood. Cars zoomed quickly in and out people walking around frantically and to Melissa this was all waste of time. Her brother Dimitri Art mysteriously vanished last night at his friend's party. Dimitri's friend claimed that he had a few drinks before heading outside to relieve himself and never came back. He thought that Dimitri decided to go home but his parents haven't seen him since yesterday at six. Melissa was growing tired of this cat-and-mouse game, she wanted something else exciting and mysterious to come up. She lived in a small town on the outskirts of Mississauga, she moved there from Los Angeles when she was young and has hated it ever since. After Dimitri's vanishing act her parents made a seven curfew that Melissa had to obey or else. Melissa knew what the punishment was if she dared to be even a minute late after the curfew and to her it was kind of lame for her parent's forcing her to take anti-depressants again. She had a few bad experiences with_ _them after she found herself on the edge of a bridge looking down at the rocks that stuck out at her. Melissa looked at her watch and saw that it was six o'clock and she decided to go home. She stumbled her way down the hillside and jumped down on to the ledge of her patio deck. Pots and pans banging on the stove top could be heard and Melissa opened the glass patio door and stepped in. _

"_Hello," Melissa said dully._

"_Finally," her mother breathed as she rushed to hug her. _

_Melissa squirmed out of the hug and looked at her father who had no expression on his face. _

"_What's going on?" Melissa asked._

"_Still nothing," her father said coldly towards her as if the vanishing of her brother was her fault. Melissa and her dad never really bonded together as father and daughter, her father was always abusing her through words with the occasional slap in the face. He would turn his attention to his 'perfect' son and leave his daughter in the dust. Then the doorbell rang and that broke Melissa's and her dad's staring contest. _

"_Delivery for Melissa Art," a distant shallow voice called from the doorway._

_Melissa rushed over to the door and took the package from the mailman._

"_Thanks," Melissa said giving him a small smile, the mailman nodded and walked down their driveway._

"_What's that?" her father demanded._

"_It's mine," Melissa said rushing up to her room and she furiously slammed the door and locked it. Shouts could be heard from downstairs and Melissa knew that her parents were getting in a fight of their own. She blocked out the noise and_ _ripped open the brown package_ _and dumped open the contents. Melissa quickly backed away as if she was shocked by lightning. A served finger layed beside a message done in blood. The blood message was written on paper and it seemed to be fresh as blood droplets were smudged against the paper. The finger was a terrible sight for Melissa, it was cleaned of blood to show the intense burn that was filled with puss and blood mixed. Melissa cautiously picked up the finger and noticed the veins and skin that was twisted as it was torn off the victim's hand, The bone was jagged slightly._

"_Melissa!"_ _a strong unkind voice called, a vicious knock followed, "Open this fucking door right know!"_

_Melissa's heart skipped a beat as the door cracked slightly as her father forced his whole body against the door. She gather up all the contents from the packaged, opened the window and escaped. _

_Up on the hill once again tears flowed heavily down her face as a loud crashing noise erupted from her bedroom window she forgot to close. Loud cursing could be heard from her father's voice and then _nothing. _Melissa took up the blood letter and read to her self: "DON'T FORGET ME MELISSA ART,"_

_Melissa's sadness was replaced with fury, her brother was hiding somewhere and she was taking punishment for it. She should've known that something like this would happen some day her but something else also hit her that frightened her so. What if John 'Jigsaw' Kramer kidnapped him? Melissa had heard of the psycho, he would capture people and torture them into showing them a life lesson. Jigsaw had seem to make his way onto the front page a lot if his victims were discovered alive. Melissa remembered one article about the cocaine addict who had to cut his own nose off in order to survive, people found it hard to believe that it actually made him a better person. Melissa in fury, ripped the message into shreds and let the wind take it away from her. _

_The next day Melissa woke to something crunch in her bed. During the evening she had returned to her house and slept. Melissa turned over to see small black eyes of a beetle staring back at her. She let out a blood-curling scream as she immediately jumped out of her bed and gasped at the horror in front of her. Bugs of all kinds were filled in her bed, some were crushed so their blood and guts were staining her crisp white sheets while the others just stayed where they were. Melissa soon realized that they were dead, their motionless statue like positions scared Melissa more than when they were alive. _

_That morning Melissa went up to her sanctuary on the hill which was a tunnel that went deep beneath the ground. Melissa and her brother Dimitri discovered this cave when they were about 10 years of age, Dimitri fell through a hole in the dirty wall and ever since it became their place to think clearly. Melissa crawled through the hole and came to an large room like structure, many secrets and conversations were buried here that Melissa has totally forgotten about. Melissa drew her knees close to her chest as he buried her head in her arms and wept silently to herself._

Present: Melissa was know chained to a wooden chair staring into the cold sea blue eyes of her brother. He looked half-starved and he smelled terribly of decayed bodies and days old blood. John was standing in the shadows near Melissa's only exit out and smiled at the scene that was unfolding before his very eyes.

"You forgot about me," Dimitri said in a strong yet shallow voice, to Melissa he had seemed to distant.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Melissa said, "Your my young brother,"

Melissa was always declared older even though they were twins, Melissa was born exactly one hour before Dimitri.

"We're twins," Dimitri said angrily through his teeth.

Melissa rolled her eyes, they have had this conversation before and it ended in Dimitri punching Melissa in the face and Melissa breaking Dimitri's finger.

"Did you get the message I gave you 7 months ago?" Dimitri said slyly.

"Which one the finger or the bugs?" Melissa said in a bored tone.

"Remember that finger? You broke it _twice_,"

"One was on purpose and the other was just a complete accident,"

John moved out of the shadows and muttered something to Dimitri as he turned away he caught Melissa's dark glare. But he just smiled and left the room as Dimitri raised the revolver in his hand eye-level to Melissa.

"There can only be one apprentice to the famous Jigsaw," Dimitri said, "And I guess I am that apprentice,"

Future: Things can turn out for the best or for the worst, none of which Melissa knew of. A revolver in the hand of her brother and her bounded to a chair would end either happily or terribly wrong. But one thing is for sure, there will be blood for either one.

* * *

A/N: _Hope you liked it thanx! Reviews are welcome!_


	8. beginning

A/N: _Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

"Just one more dude," Dimitri's friend Isaac said holding up a bottle of Smirnoff to him.

Dimitri shook his head which made his headache even more worse, "Sorry man can't,"

"Your weak,"

Dimitri would punch Isaac's daylights out if he hadn't gotten drunk off of three Smirnoffs and two shots of Bailey's. Isaac's parents were away on a vacation in Cuba, they were so excited that they forgot that they had an alcohol addicted son in the family.

"Just one more to top off this fucking night," Isaac said holding the bottle about an inch from Dimitri's face. Dimitri knew that he was officially trapped by his friend so he took it.

"There we go," Isaac said watching Dimitri chug the clear liquid.

Halfway through The Reaper, Dimitri's bladder started to act up and he groaned.

"I have to go piss," Dimitri said.

"Aw," Isaac said, "Your gonna miss a good part,"

"Fuck you,"

"No thanks,"

Dimitri gave Isaac a shove and Isaac started to laugh making Dimitri laugh as well.

"Shut up!" Dimitri said racing out the door and off the side of the house. An idea came to mind and he undid his fly and started to leak on the house.

"You damn kids," Isaac said putting on a bad imitation of an old man, "Stop leaking on my fucking house,"

Dimitri couldn't stop laughing but he walked over toward a pine with a small wet trailing following him. Once at the tree he stopped and he did up his fly then the sleeve of his coat was pulled and he was tossed father into the wooded area.

"What the fuck yo," Dimitri said his words now slurred by the booze. He looked to see a tall man in a black trench coat and he had an ugly pig mask covering his face.

"Isaac?" Dimitri asked completely wasted.

The masked man took out a syringe that Dimitri took no notice of.

"That shit your wearing is so fucking lame bro," Dimitri went on, "How the hell did you get out here without me hearing the door? You were like in your house two seconds ago and now your here and its like all trippy,"

The man's arm reached out and grabbed Dimitri's throat and pushed him up against the nearest tree. He raised the syringe and stabbed it in Dimitri's neck. The boy let out a scream of pain and the masked man let him go as Dimitri dropped forward trying to gain back conscious. He staggered around with his vision going in and out, his mind to have seemed to come back to earth as he noticed his attacker wasn't Isaac.

"Who are....," Dimitri didn't finish his sentence as he collapsed.

Dimitri woke up in a small room hanging upside down with a water tank right beneath him. Bubbles formed around the rim of the as it steamed. Dimitri looked to see a chain supporting him up by his ankles and a black recorder tied to his ankle that said "PLAY ME" in black lettering. Dimitri took the recorder and pressed play.

"_Hello Dimitri Art,"_ a cold dark voice said over the static noise in the background, "_ You don't know me, but I know you. Your life has been a wonderful little amusement park for you hasn't it? Playing what you call 'harmless' jokes and pranks on her, letting your parents think that your the perfect child and your sister taking the blame for all your problems. Well today I think it is time to feel the pain and torment your sister has gone through for the past 9 years. As you see you are attached to a chain that is suspending you above your death. In the water tank is of course water but boiling and every six seconds the rope will lower you and every 9 seconds an electrical shock will pass through the water. Your task is completely simple, don't die. A key has been attacked to your right knee with black thread, use the knife provided to escape. You have twenty minutes,"_

The recorder clicked and Dimitri was left with nothing but complete horror. He looked at his right leg to see his jeans torn just above the kneecap and a small key was completely visible along with a rusty knife that looked like it could break any second. The clock on the wall told Dimitri that he had only15 more minutes to live and te rope just kept on lowering him toward the water. Electrical shocks passed through the water making it ripple constantly and Dimitri still hung in the air completely in shock. He knew that he had to do this so he took the knife in his left hand a started to pluck at the thread that was embedded deeply into his skin. Dimitri cried out every time a thread let loose and he watched as the blood flowed out of his body and into the tank. 10 minutes the clock flashed and Dimitri placed the knife to his wounded knee but he couldn't get himself to cut any more. He was in too much pain and his whole body felt numb, his vision started to go blurry on him because of the blood rushing to his head and the electric shocks made his hair stand on end as he got closer to the water. He cried as the final stitch let loose the key feel into his hand. Dimitri grabbed a hold of the chain and attempted to haul himself up only to have his knee send waves of pain and nausea feeling to him. Dimitri tried to ignore the feeling but it was getting to much for him and he felt like dying on the spot and why not? The knife was right in his hand. His mind raced as the shocks got stronger and more intense, the water continued to bubble along the edges of the tank. Dimitri pulled himself up and jammed the key into the lock and twisted.

"Come on fuck!," Dimitri cursed as the key barely moved an inch. A sudden splash of water got Dimitri in the back and he cursed loudly. Pain seared through his body as the water boiled his skin. The lock finally gave and Dimitri grabbed the chain for dear life as it swayed from side to side. Dimitri jumped from the chain and onto the black wooden platform that was placed beside the tank_, _he ran to the door and unlocked it then ran through it.

Dark halls flew pasted Dimitri as he raced down a random hallway and through another door. He wanted to get out and see another day and he wanted to live. A door was open and he ran into the empty room. The room was small in size, it had a single wooden chair and a small tv screen was turned to see a man in a long black cloak and an ugly pig mask on the same man who abducted him. Anger swept over Dimitri immediately.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Dimitri yelled.

The man made no noise or effort as Dimitri ran at him with his hand balled into a fist. The man moved slightly to he left letting Dimitri pass but then moved his body down and pinned Dimitri to the hard concrete ground. The boy's head bounced off the floor and blood oozed from his head. The masked man took out a large sharp knife and brought stabbed it into Dimitri's left hand. Dimitri yelled loudly hoping someone would come to his aid.

"Calm down," the masked man said, "Don't waste your breath, many of people have and no one came to their aid,"

Dimitri struggled against the weight of the man but it was no use, the masked man was to heavy for Dimitri to push off. When the boy's breathing got bac to normal the masked man got off Dimitri and stood.

"I have a proposal," the man said sitting in the wooden chair.

Dimitritoo got to his feet and just stood there, "What?"

"I want you to join me,"

Shock went through Dimitri_._

"And why the fuck would I join you?"

The man sighed deeply, "Your life hasn't been perfect as you think but your sister hasn't been very good either. Nor has any of your family,"

Dimitri just looked at the man.

"You can teach them a lesson, you can show them justice that they need greatly,"

Dimitri walked up to the chair and placed his hand on the right side.

"When do we start?"

With one swift move the man took out the same knife and chopped Dimitri's finger off. A scream punctured the air as Dimitri fell to the floor in pain, blood gushed out of the wound and made a small puddle near him. The man ignored Dimitri's whimpers and curses and picked up the finger nd examined it.

"Game on,"

* * *

A/N: _So that is how Dimitri became John's first apprentice, hop you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome. thanxs_


	9. Hunter and Kara

Hayden got up and looked around his surroundings to see himself locked in the same room as he was at the beginning, except the knives and hacksaws weren't sticking out at him but there was a static sound that pierced Hayden's ears and he looked up to see two large speakers.

"_Hello again Hayden," _the cold dark voice sent horrible memories to Hayden, _" It is too bad that you can't see Melissa and her twin brother face off together but you will have the front seat to it all. You are here not because you are simply weak and arrogant, you are here because you are going to pick the victims. There is a number of people who have done bad in their life and need to be fixed in order to maintain and enjoy life Hayden._ _When people are broken they get lost in their own thoughts and they can't think straight, so they do the simplest thing which is doing bad habits. On a table in front of you is a list of bad people who need to be fixed, you need to pick two of those bad people who need to e fixed for good,"_

Hayden looked to see a small piece of paper with only_ two _names on it, "What are playing?"

"_Nothing Hayden," _John said evenly,_ "All you have to do is say the names and I can bring them here, then you are free to go,"_

"I don't get it," Hayden said confused, "You said I was picking the victims I wanted to pick,"

"_But you are, you are picking the two most arrogant, selfish, and non caring people on the planet. These two people are the worst set of people I will ever encountered and they need to be brought to justice! All you have to do is say the names and I will bring them to justice for you, you will be doing good to the world Hayden. Taking down the world's largest criminals is the best thing you can do to the world,"_

"I will but I need to know one thing,"

There was a sigh from the speakers,_ "Fair enough,"_

"Where is Melissa?"

This time a laugh boomed,_ "Oh do not worry about her Hayden, she is doing fine where she I can promise you that. Now read the names Hayden,"_

Hayden took up the paper and stared at the names, his heart leapt and he felt tears form near the rim his eyes as he looked. He thought about Melissa and wondered if she really was ok or if John was just saying what Hayden wanted to hear. He wondered if the world will ever be straight with John lose or if the world was just or as crooked when he wasn't Jigsaw.

"_Hayden,"_ John warned.

Hayden opened his mouth and said in a clear voice, "Kara Art and Hunter Art,"

Melissa woke up and found herself in the same room as before, the same boxes and crates and the same chair and tv screen. Melissa looked around to see nothing has changed and she walked over and sat. Her heart pounded as John came on the screen.

"Hello Melissa," John said, "I have an important job for you,"

Dimitri sat in the chair in the same room with the same tv screen. He looked to his right to see the same blood stain from his amputated finger and he balled his remaining four into a fist. Dimitri forced himself to look at the gap in between hin index and fourth finger. A small stubble was all that was left of his middle finger.

"That past hurts doesn't it?" a dark voice said from behind him.

Dimitri turned to see John standing there with his back against the wall.

"The past hurts doesn't it Dimitri?" John said again with more force.

"It does,"

"You can do something about it, I have an important job for you,"

Hunter and Kara Art sat in the their small house on the outskirts of Michigan. Flowers that once stood up beautiful now fell to the side due to lack of water. Fruit baskets that was once filled with ripe and fresh fruit was now filled with rotten and half bug bitten fruit. Hunter looked at his wife to see her not paying any attention to him what so ever. He wonder what she was thinking, if she really actually cared about Melissa or if she was just playing. He knew that this was all her fault any way. Kara got up briskly and walked upstairs to her room obviously annoyed by the silence between her and her husband. Hunter gave no expression as she left, actually she was glad that she had left. She began to annoy him greatly and he was sick and tired of it.

Upstairs Kara flopped lazily onto her bed, she had been going through silence for about 2 weeks now with her husband. She hadn't eaten anything in the longest time so her stomach started to shrink, every night her husband would go out and get drunk with his friends. She always cursed at him when ever he came home, even when Dimitri and Melissa were home. A sudden knock erupted from her closet and she jolted up. Kara sighed and walked across the room and opened the door and gasped. A tall man in a black cloak and an ugly pig mask stood before her with a syringe in his hand. He advanced forward grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. He raised his right hand and stabbed the syringe into her neck and drained the clear liquid. Kara slowly slide down to the floor until she was slouched up against the wall.

Downstairs Hunter's head slowly lifted as he heard his wife's head bang against the wall. He shook his head and sighed deeply, to him she was always wanting attention. Hunter got up and walked to the kitchen only to see a man in an ugly pig mask blocking his way.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hunter asked clearly annoyed with this.

The man didn't answer but advanced forward with another filled syringe in his hand. Hunter thought this was a prank Kara was playing until he saw that the intruder was a male not a female. "Who the fuck are you?" Hunter said a little louder.

The man moved forward quickly with a swift movement of his feet and Hunter moved out of the way as the man stabbed the syringe downward like a knife. Hunter quickly took the man into a headlock and attempted to pull the mask off until he felt the needle drive into his very flesh. Hunter let out a yell and the man drained the syringe and let Hunter's body fall. The man calmly walked upstairs to get Kara and then dragged her downstairs to and placed her by her husband. He looked at his doing and smiled.

_Game on._

* * *

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are welcome_


	10. beater

Hayden sat patiently in the small room that he was tortured in, he fumbled with the small piece of paper in his hand and looked around. The small mirror was pinned up on the wall as before and Hayden walked up to it and looked. His face was crusted with dark red blood, the cuts on his face were slowly healing but some were cracked. His bottom lip was nothing but a gap that felt 10 metres wide when he closed his mouth. He examined his arms, hands and legs to see the deep gashes turning a dark red almost black. Pain swept through Hayden's body as the memory came back to him easily. The knives digging into his skin and the saws covered with his blood. A sudden noise emerged from the other side of the door and Hayden flinched slightly.

"Who's there?" Hayden shouted loudly.

A bounding on the metal door became rhythmic as Hayden got closer.

"Who's there?" Hayden said with a little more force in his voice.

The door was locked but the banging didn't stop, the door handle faced Hayden as if he was giving him an opportunity.

"Melissa?"

A horrible scream came from the other side of the door and Hayden backed away quickly, to his sight the metal door looked as if it had actually shook. Hayden hadn't seen such rage in a person or thing before, he was amazed to do merely anything at all.

"LET ME IN!" a high jagged voice screamed.

The voice told Hayden it was a girl. Hayden was now backing further away from the door as the pounding became uneven and more demanding.

"Who are you?" Hayden asked.

The door surprisingly shook and the door handle vibrated slightly.

"LET ME IN!"

Hayden stayed pinned against the wall as the door handle jiggled a little as a sharp annoying scraping sound echoed in the room. The boy could only watch as the door handle finally gave in and it fell to the floor with a large _clank!_ The door was pushed open with ease and there stood a horrid image of a girl who seemed to be well alive. Her body image told Hayden that she was once beautiful and loved until now. Her face was twisted with rage and unknown fury. Large chunks of flesh looked like they have been bitten out of her legs and arms from some creature. Her hair was tangled and it hung in her face so she looked like she got back from the dead. Blood crusted both scalpels that were held in each of her hands and her breathing was jagged and staggered as she walked closer.

"Who are you?" Hayden asked in pure fear of this girl.

The girl didn't answer, Hayden looked at her and noticed that a chunk of flesh was taking out of her neck, just below the jugular. A terrible yet wonderful though came to mind but he needed a weapon to do it. Without any warning the girl lunged at Hayden, both scalpels out reached in both hands and pointed at Hayden eyes. The boy moved quickly as she came crashing down only to scratch te concrete floor.

"Stop!" Hayden said as the girl quickly got back up and lunged at him again, "I don't want to hurt you!"

The girl didn't pay attention as she buried a scalpel just under Hayden's collarbone and twisted. Hayden collapsed to the floor immediately as his tendons twisted and snapped like kite strings, blood poured out of his body and onto the floor. He tried to stop the bleeding but the girl wouldn't let him as she struck him in the knee with a well placed kick. There was no place to hide and Hayden lost all hope until he saw something lying in the shadows of the room. Hayden quickly got up, grabbed the girl's left wrist and elbow and viciously snapped it all back. Bone immediately pieced through the last of her beautiful skin as she sunk to the floor in pain, tears raced down her cheeks and onto the wet blood stained floor. But the girl's tears didn't fake out Hayden as he raced to see what was in the shadows, it was an odd looking device that looked like a large egg beater but with sharp edges and small spikes attached to every inch of the weapon. There was a mini engine-like object near the handle of the weapon and batteries were placed in the battery slot A note was lying on top of it, it read 'MAY COME IN USE. IT IS CALLED BEATER' Hayden didn't hesitate as he picked up the saw and advanced forward to the girl who was on both feet now. Her broken arm just hung there limp, with no life.

"Last chance," Hayden said, "Who are you?"

The girl gave him a terrible smile that will probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Who am I?" the girl replied in her eerie broken voice, "I am a victim just like you, I have been broken but know I am pieced back together," She slashed the scalpels downward and caught Hayden by surprise as his skin gave a sickening _plunk!_ as it hit the floor.

"Fuck!" Hayden said dropping to his knees and quickly placed a hand to his cheek where the skin fell from.

"My problem was that I left people behind too much, kept them out of my life. But since my experience, I think I am doing a pretty good job of letting people into my life don't you think?"

_What the hell did Jigsaw do?_

Silver raised the scalpels in one hand and brought it down on Hayden once more who dodged it easily and started up the beater. The weapon gave a small humming sound as the bottom of the beater started to pin fast making Hayden dizzy even to look at it. He raised the beater and brought it down on her shoulder. Silver let out a high-pitched, blood-curling scream as the beater landed on her shoulder and dug its way in deep. Chunks of flesh and tendons zoomed out of the beater in small strips, the spikes torn deep into all directions, blood spewed furiously out of her shoulder and small _clunks!_ could be heard as pieces of bone hit the blades and rebounded out of her shoulder. Hayden pulled up and strings of flesh came up and snapped off easily. Silver fell to the floor in agonizing pain and rolled over on her left side. Blood quickly pooled around her and small pieces and strips of flesh fell out of her wound. Hayden stared in absolute horror at his doing as he turned off the beater, he hoped that the girl was alive and he hoped that the girl would get up. His wish came true. Silver got to her feet and an expression of pure anger was plastered onto her face. Her left arm hung limply at her side know, not even half of her arm was attached to her body know. Stray strings of flesh hung from the rest of her body and some hung from her almost-severed arm. Her bone was cracked in a couple of placed and jagged in others from the blades and spikes of the beater.

"You fucking bastard!" Silver screamed not even attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Your a fucking crazy ass bitch!" Hayden shouted back.

It felt good saying those very words, but those very words didn't help Hayden's situation at all, it just made everything worse. Silver made no hesitation to drive the scalpels into Hayden's leg and she twisted. Hayden screamed in pain as his thigh muscles twisted with the blades and torn in half. They grappled for about three minutes, Silver bit Hayden on the arm and Hayden delivered punched to her torso. Silver drove a scalpel deep into Hayden's left hand and Hayden smashed the beater constantly on Silver's legs. Silver was the first one to get to their feet and Hayden immediately followed pursuit and turned on the beater once more. Silver made the mistake of moving towards Hayden who reached out his right hand and grabbed Silver's neck and pushed her against the wall. With his left hand he drove the whirling beater into her stomach. That is when everything happened at once. Blood flew in all directions, pieces of flesh, intestine, liver, kidney, bladder and stomach flew all over Hayden and then splattered onto the floor. A piece of bone flew out and slit Hayden's wrist, but he kept holding onto the beater. In seconds her liver was gone then her bladder and then both her kidneys. Her large intestine slithered into the beater and was cut up into small pieces and thrown at Hayden. He raised up and watched as the bottom of her left lung started to get chewed up and then her spine started to break up into small pieces. Hayden just kept on going upwards, organs flew at him along with sharp pieces of bone. Once her ribcage was gone Hayden knew that she was dead but he pushed the beater up once more with ease and her heart suddenly let out a fountains of blood until it stopped beating. Hayden turned off the beater and let Silver, or what was left of her, slump to the floor. She was a total mess. Her organs were no longer in their place, instead they layed on the ground and on Hayden. Her bones were scattered all over her body and floor in small sharp pieces. Hayden just stood there panting and trying to get around the fact that he had murdered someone with what use to be an electric egg beater. He felt scared, miserable, hurt, angry, depressed but most of all; alive.

* * *

A/N: _Hayden is going to go crazy as well inthe next couple of chapters. Stay tuned! _


	11. savior

A woman around 34 woke up to a damp cold room, water flowed gently back and forth around her and then splashed her in the face. She screamed loudly as a burning sensation stung her face. A black tape recorder floated to her on a piece of wood and she cautiously picked it up and pressed play.

"_Hello Kara Art,"_ a cold voice said through a static background,_ "You don't know me, but I know you. You have been ignoring the one thing you brought into this world haven't you. You pay attention to other people around you but whenever the one thing needs comforting you ignore it. I know you know who I'm talking about,"_

"Dimitri," Kara said in almost an angry whisper.

"_Correct! And today we are going to learn_ _to love our family instead of tossing them aside like diseased animals. As you can see you are surrounded by water, knee-length of course, the task is simple. Stay alive to live another day. Your task is to climb up on of the spiked chains and grab the key but be careful for every 10 seconds an electric shock will go through the water, burning your skin from your very body,"_

Kara stared in horror at the tape recorder that stopped. Her heart raced a mile a minute and she felt as if she was going to die any minute now. The a sudden shock raced through her body like a race car and she let out a scream. Skin tore violently on her back leaving large slashes and blood dripping slowly off her clothes. Kara looked up to see the chains had rusty nails sticking out of them and the small silver key dangling lazily from the middle one. Another shock ran through her body and this time it tore a leg. Kara fell into the water in pain, blood oozed out of her body and painted the water a bright red.

Elsewhere in the lair, Melissa sat on a crate that held who knows what. She was tired of playing apprentice with Dimitri and she was tired of this crap that had happened to her and Hayden. She had wondered where John would be holding him at the moment and if he was ok or not. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeksbut she shook her head.

_Stop it this instant!_ her head told her.

But Melissa couldn't help but think of her mother. All alone with a man who only married her for her money instead of her love.

_Bastard_.

A sudden shrill echoed in the room and pained Melissa's ears so. She turned to the screen to see a woman bent over puking up blood. Gobs of blood escaped her mouth and her wounds, her brown hair, which was also tainted with blood, hung in her face. Melissa rushed to the screen as the woman pushed her hair back. Melissa shook her head.

_It can't be!_ Melissa thought to herself but her memory argued,_ of course it is, she looks exactly like mom. _

Melissa looked closer and knew it was true, the same figure, same clothes and same terrified expression whenever her husband came home drunk and completely wasted.

_How could he?! I did everything he asked._

Panic filled Melissa as she watched the woman's body shake violently as another electric shock ran through her body. Then Melissa decided to take matters into her own hands.

Kara panicked and then collapsed sobbing, she knew that only one more shock will completely kill her. She knew that she was going to die any second and it will be her fault for not trying. A sudden noise erupted from te far corner and the door slide open with ease. A small figure emerged.

"Hurry up!" the figure said waving it's hand forward.

Kara didn't hesitate and splashed through the water towards the stranger. A shock just missed her as she jumped onto solid ground.

"This way," the stranger said pulling Kara along, the stranger went this way and that until they came to a dead end.

"What now?" Kara panicked goose bumps covered her arms and legs.

The stranger didn't reply, only pulled her the other way and towards an open door. They ran in it and the door slammed shut on them, gears and shifts could be heard beyond the wall.

"What now?" Kara said her voice filed with fear, "Who are you?"

The stranger turned to her and dropped it's hood, Kara gasped. The stranger had dirty blonde spiky hair and their cold sea blue eyes looked into her brown ones.

"Dimitri?"

* * *

A/N:_ Not as gory as the last chapter. But the qwuestion right now is 'Why did Dimitri save his mother?'_


	12. Officer

It was about midnight at the police station, the holding cells were full of people and stacks of paper were piled on top of Officer Kevin Polser's desk. He had started working with the force since he was 25 and now ten years later, he hadn't gotten anything. Kevin was in charge of paper duty and holding cells, he never actually held a gun before or even arrested anyone for anything. He hasn't even been outside investigating anything lately. His last investigation got his partner decapitated and that was when they were investigating John "Jigsaw" Kramer.

"You still here?" Chief Marks asked as he locked his door.

Kevin looked up, "Yes sir,"

"Anything interesting lately?"

"Nothing much here sir,"

Marks shook his head and smirked, "Not from the files boy, from your wife,"

Kevin blushed slightly. Marissa Set was Kevin's new girlfriend, his old girlfriend, Lisa

Polser, had passed away with cancer leaving him with seven year-old Jade. Kevin sighed as Marks continued.

"She's boring right?" Marks asked.

"She'll get better," Kevin said.

Marks smirked and waved his hand, "That's a laugh,"

Kevin shook his head as marks left the station. He was getting tired of the old man getting into his personal life but of course he didn't say anything. Then the phone ran.

"Hello?" Kevin said into the phone.

"Daddy?" a small voice said on the other line.

Kevin sat up straight, "Jade?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Jade are you alright? What's happening?"

A small giggle erupted in his ear, "I'm fine daddy, Marissa left but someone else is here,"

Fear struck Kevin hard in the chest, "Who is there?"

"Uncle Mat,"

Relief drifted to Kevin as he took in a deep breath, Mat was Kevin's older brother.

"Where is Marissa?"

"I don't know,"

"You mean she just left?!"

"Yes,"

A woman around 28 woke up to a musty smell that burnt her nose hairs. She wore navy blue jeans and a bright pink tang top. She had long earrings on each ear and a gold necklace hung lazily from her neck along with three thin wire. The woman felt the line and followed it all the way to a sharp saw blade that layed flat against a small metal plate that held it up. The plate was attached to the three thin wire wounded around her neck. Cuffs were attached to her wrists and a long chain attached the cuffs were linked to the floor. Her bare feet felt cold on the concrete floor and then a large static sound filled the whole room.

"_Hello Marissa Set,"_ a dark cold voice emerged from the speakers, _" You don't know me, but I know you. Your life has been perfect hasn't it? Nailing every man that comes your way_, _faking your age and pretending to be something your not and that is a slut. You were going to be something until you threw it all away one night when you took your first drink. You became so drunk that you actually slept with seven men in one night,"_

Marissa opened her mouth, "It was an accident, I was drunk,"

"_Your life is know nothing but a lie. But don't worry I'm going to help you change all that. As you can see, three thin wires are wounded around your neck and at the end is a sharp saw blade that will take off your head if you don't work fast. Your hands are out of business but not your legs. In front of you is a box full of nails, for each nail is a man that you nailed yourself. You must remove as many nails as you can before time runs out. If you succeed, the box will lift up and break the lines and saw blade will fall, but if not your head will be in the box. You have thirty minutes. Live or die, make you choice,"_

The blade started up and it slowly made it's way down the line. Marissa looked at the box of rusty nails in front of her and started to sob. She didn't want this to happen, she made a mistake and she was willing to apologise not be tortured. She stuck her foot in the box of nails and pulled out more then expected. Nails dug deep into her foot and she screamed loudly, pain flowed through her body as she shook the nails. She then placed her left foot into the box and curled her toes around a couple of nails then dropped them on the ground. Her right foot let out a stream of blood and it started to swell already. She stuck her left foot into the box of nails and then five nails punctured her left foot and another scream escaped her throat. The saw blade whirled faster as it got closer to her.

"I can't do it!" Marissa cried, tears flowed down her face, "I fucking can'tdo it,"

Marissa attempted to stick her right foot in again but nails dug deep into her skin, she took it out and shook the nails out of her skin. Blood poured heavily from both feet now, her skin was shredded up into small bits on the floor and tears welled up in her eyes.

Kevin sat at his desk with his hands in his head.

_No it can't be, she just can't go missing just like that . There has to be an explanation. There has to be!_

Then a single name came into mind and anger swelled up in him like a balloon.

_Jigsaw._

Kevin grabbed his coat off the rack and grabbed a gun from the weaponry. He was tired of John and his games of life lessons. He was attacking people's problems the wrong way even if they do help. He grabbed a flashlight on the way out and jumped into his car. He was determined to find when John has his lair and attack it with full force.

Marissa's knees buckled slightly wit the pain in her feet, the box full of nails were almost half gone and the clock flashed five more minutes.

"Fuck this shit!"

Marissa slammed her foot into the box and sloshed it around and lifted. About ten nails have dug themselves into her right foot and five were under her curled toes. Marissa shook the nails out then plunged her left foot into the box and came out with the same amount. The whipping of the saw blade started to get closer as the noise whistled in her ears. She did this for about three minutes until her feet soon swelled and poured fountains of blood onto the floor and the skin that was once on her feet were now laying in shreds on the floor.

"Help," Marissa said in a strangled voice, "please help,"

She struggled to place her left foot into the box but her foot hurt to much. The box contained only about ten more nails. The blade was now about an inch away from her jugular. She lifted her right foot and placed it in the box. She moved it around the box until the ten nails dug deep into her foot. She lifted it and shook the nails, the box lifted and the lines snapped like kite strings. The blade scraped half of her face and then fell to the floor, the cuffs on her wrists dropped to the ground and Marissa bent over puking up blood. The door opened and Marissa ran out.

Kevin's truck pounced up and down as he drove over pot holes in the road, determination spread across his face and then he stopped. Tire tracks lead through a path of tall grass, Kevin revered and then shifted the gear to drive and then followed the tracks all the way to the old abandoned paper mill. He remembered that the mill was shut down after some workers were caught transporting illegal drugs. Kevin jumped out of the car and ran to the door then pounded.

"I know that your in there Jigsaw!" Kevin shouted, "So show your fucking face!"

He ran to the next door and then looked in horror, his flashlight shone brightly on the rusty nail that was covered with blood. He was confused until he saw something else in big letters and in blood. WELCOME OFFICER KEVIN POLSER.

* * *

A/N:_ A new player has arrived to Jigsaw's lair and Dimitri's father still needs to do his share in learning. _


	13. helper

Hunter Art sat up straight as a rotten smell came to his nose. He attempted to move but his legs didn't work nor did his neck, his arms worked fine but they could only go so far. A sudden static noise pierced through Hunter's ears and a dark cold voice followed.

"_Hello Hunter Art, I know you but sadly you don't know me. But that is not why you are here, I'm sure your lovely children will fill you in if you make it out alive. As you can see your legs are completely useless and so it your neck, but they aren't useless for breaking. Your arm's are able to work as well as your hands which you will use in this task if you want to see another sunset. Sunsets are quite beautiful but you wouldn't know because you are always out every night getting drunk. Your task is to grab the key before you and unlock yourself before your own body crushes itself. Your neck is in a brace which is automatically moved by wires and so are you legs. You will start to feel pressure as extra weight is added to your body and you will finally die. You have five minutes, make your choice,"_

A loud beeping noise started and Hunter felt the brace on his neck and legs push in towards his body. Hunter saw the silver key in front of him and he reached his hand out to grab it but extra weight was pushed onto his back and he cried out in pain. He attempt again but his ribs started to crack under pressure and he felt his knees break as well.

The door flew open as Kevin walked through it, instantly the rotten smell of days old flesh reached his nose and he coughed violently. His throat burned and his eyes watered, but he forced himself to walk down the hallway. Hi looked around to see a clean hallway until he came to an opened door where a large tank held what looked like bugs. Chains hung from the ceiling and blood crusted the rim of the tank. Kevin moved on to the next room which had a strong disgusting smell. Kevin bent over trying to catch his breath as he walked to the room but once he peered into it he puked. In the room was a dead body, but not just any dead body, the body had huge chunks of flesh torn out of it's body, blood darkened and crusted around it and the chunks of flesh hung from chains that seem to have been driven into the victim's skin. Small bugs crawled over him and they seemed to be eating at the victim, bone was visible on the legs, rib cage and on the face. His eyes were still in it's sockets but his mouth and nose looked like it was torn off. Kevin moved away from the room and smell he was terrified now that he saw what Jigsaw was really capable of.

A loud crunch made its way to Hunter's ears as his knee popped out of it's socket. Blood flew out onto the floor before him and pain raced through his body like wild fire.

"Help, me, oh my god HELP ME!"

Hunter cried in pain as one of his left ribs snapped and pierced through the skin. His vision went in and out as blood flowed freely from his body. A sliding noise came from the left and Hunter saw a cloaked figure wit ha remote in it's hand.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" hunter shouted as another rib broke.

The figure pressed a button on the remote and the weights released their tension and the braces unlocked, letting Hunter fall to the floor. The figure came over and helped Hunter to his feet.

"It's ok dad," a soft high voice said gently from under the hood.

"Melissa?" Hunter asked in awe.

The figure nodded and literally dragged her father out of the room to safety.

In a small room sat John who was surrounded by assorted tv's and security consoles. He sighed as his apprentice pulled her father towards the two other figures.

"Failed," John said quietly to himself.

He was dying and he needed an apprentice who wouldn't back down, one who wouldn't care if their victim died or not. He needed someone who was sane enough to kill and one who was willing to take his place. John looked at a single tv screen and smiled. He knew who his apprentice was going to be.

Kevin puked at the corner of the hallway before moving towards an open room. He knew what was to expect, a test for him was awaiting him but before he did, he gathered all his courage and ran into the room. There sat a sobbing woman who's feet was completely torn, blood splatted her from head to toe and one side of her face the skin was completely scratched off by what seemed to be a saw blade.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked coming closer.

The woman didn't reply, only sobbed.

"Who are you?"

The woman lifted her head to reveal herself the officer before her. Her black hair hung in her face, a necklace that was once golden was now blood red and a perfect face that was beautiful in everyway was now torn and broken in expression.

"Marissa?"

* * *

A/N: _Not as gory or gross as i intended it to be, but I promise that the next one will :) reviews are welcome. thanxs_


	14. deviant

Hayden sat patiently on a small wooden bench as he looked at the disembowelled body of Silver. He held the beater in his hand and fiddled with the on/off button by pressing it, watching it spin violently then shutting it off once more. He knew that the batteries will wear out soon but he didn't mind, he wanted to kill again. He had never felt so alive and prefect since Keira first told him she loved him for who he was. But she had left him which made him sad and angry at the same time. Know he is fine once more. A static noise came from the speakers above and then a familiar dark voice echoed in the room.

" Hello Hayden," John called into the speaker from his 'office'.

"Hello Jigsaw," Hayden replied calmly.

"I have something to propose for you,"

"Like?"

There was a deep silence then, " I want you to build a trap for someone,"

Hayden's heart leapt and then raced as he pondered.

"It is for a man by the name Kevin Posler, you may have heard of him,"

Hayden knew Kevin for sure, Officer Kevin was the school officer and the one who ignored Hayden's problems.

"I need you to do this for me Hayden," John said in a calm smooth voice, "I need you to prove your self to me that you are capable of becoming my protege,"

"Why me?" Hayden said, "You already have Melissa and her twin brother to become your next apprentice,"

A laugh erupted from the speakers that sent chills down Hayden's back.

"Them? They aren't capable of anything since they saved their troubled parents. They don't deserve to become my apprentice, they only deserve to learn their mistakes from me,"

"What about Dimitri? I thought he was your number one,"

"Dimitri has chosen to betray the game by saving his mother's life and so has Melissa after saving her father's. They have violated the rules and they have chosen to abandon themselves,"

Hayden wondered about, he knew nothing about building and he didn't have anything to build with.

"I will provide you with the proper materials you will need," John said over the speakers.

Hayden nodded and then said, "Alright,"

* * *

The Art family raced together down the empty corridor until they came to another dead end. Hunter was leaning up against Melissa who had trouble supporting his weight and Dimitri attempted to hold you his mother from fainting.

"We need to turn back and take a left," Dimitri said pulling his mother along.

But Melissa protested, "You will just end us up in a trap,"

Dimitri frowned, "Will not,"

"Will to,"

"Will not,"

"Will to,"

"Will not,"

"Will...,"

"ENOUGH!" Hunter yelled over his children's bickering

Everyone turned to him as if wondering what he was going to do next.

"I say we do what Dimitri says," Hunter said plainly as if that solved everything.

"Thank you father," Dimitri said.

Melissa was the one who frowned this time, "I think you both did a little something, something while we were running. Going back will obviously send us into a trap. If you remember Dimitri it was you who decided to betray Jigsaw,"

* * *

_Melissa heard a small tapping noise on the door and sighed, she wanted to be alone for a while to get things straightened out._

"_Who is it?" Melissa said giving in._

_Dimitri came walking in._

"_Hi," Dimitri said._

"_What the fuck do you want?" Melissa said angrily._

_Dimitri sighed, "I want to leave,"_

_Melissa felt like a ton of bricks just slammed her in the chest._

"_You want to do what?!"_

"_I want to leave this hell hole and go home," Dimitri said, his voice strained._

"_We can't remember," Melissa retorted, "We are suppose to be battling to see who is his next apprentice,"_

_Dimitri sat on the cold floor and nodded, "But I figured that the only way to escape is to betray him and break the rules,"_

_Melissa shook her head as if wanting Dimitri's words to get out of her head._

"_Are you suggesting on breaking the game?"_

_Dimitri nodded._

"_Fuck it!"_

"_Think about it. Us having a normal life once again, we can control the game,"_

_Melissa pondered, she did want her normal life back and she did want to see John die. She hated him and everything he had done to innocent people._

"_Fine," Melissa said, "What is your plan?"_

* * *

Dimitri shook his head and then said, "I know it was my idea but right now I need you to help me,"

"With what?" Melissa cried, "We need to get our parents out first then we can deal with any other fucked up shit there is to deal with,"

Dimitri and Melissa dragged their parents to a spare room which didn't have any door slamming in on them.

"Stay here," Melissa said.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"We will be right back," Dimitri reassured.

* * *

Hayden threw away the monkey wrench and stood on his feet. He was finished, he had completed his trap for Kevin to escape or at least try too. John's voice came on over the speakers.

"Well done, now leave so that Kevin can get what he deserves,"

Hayden left the room and wandered down the hall until he came to a room marked, "HAYDEN" on it. He opened the door and saw a single chair in front of a fuzzy tv screen. He noticed that he will be watching the officer and he will witness his own trap working. Hayden sat in the chair and the tv screen showed Hayden's trap in a clear picture. Everything seemed to be too familiar to him when he first met Melissa. When he barged in and accused her of been behind all the traps and hell people have gone through. He remembered the terror in the victim's eyes when they were just second's away from death, when they gave up when they had gotten so far. They were weaklings, Hayden's father would say. Hayden sat there waiting patiently for his victim to walk through the door, to see his great work and to see death staring their face. Hayden waited for Officer Kevin Posler to die.

* * *

A/N: _Not as insane as I thought this will be but fear not! It will be Hadyen who will be speaking to Kevin and that is when he really is going to be crazy. review please! thanxs :)_


	15. all in time

Kevin wandered around the same hallway for about three minutes muttering and cursing himself for even thinking of coming in here alone. Marissa was slumped against the wall dead. She had died after a short shock when Kevin told her where she was. He knew that there was a test awaiting him somewhere in the building but he didn't know where.

"Where are you?" Kevin shouted, his voice travelled through the empty hallway. A small creaking sound came from behind one of the doors to his left and he rushed in to see a horrifying discovery. Two bodies were strung up onto tall wooden boards by barbed wire and one jar full of flesh eating bugs and the other one was filled with glass shards, barbed wire and small shrapnel. Kevin tried but failed to rip his eyes away from the bodies of the two girls. The one on the left had small chunks of flesh gorged out of her skin. Numerous stabs and slashes slowed her stomach and small intestine that dangled in front of her left thigh. A name in blood was painted above her head on the board LYRIC ORFNI. The other body looked more fresh and gave off a more fresh scent of rotting organs, or what was left. The girl's stomach looked like a thousand nails were used to cut up her stomach, liver, kidneys, and even tear through her ribs and break her spine. The speakers above Kevin suddenly sent out a high pitched static noise and Kevin's knees buckled as he placed his hands on his ears.

"_Hello officer," _a young yet cold voice called,_ "How are you today?"_

Kevin didn't feel like playing games, "Show yourself Jigsaw and maybe I will show some sympathy,"

A laughter came statically through the speakers, _"This isn't John, this is someone who _actually _thought of you as someone but then you discarded them as if they were nothing but a bug,"_

Horror came to Kevin's eyes as he realized who it was, "Hayden?"

Another static laugh came over the speakers followed by a lazy rhythmic clapping.

"_Well a congratulations is in order officer. But this is not why you are here. You are here because you push too many people out of your life_ _including troubled teenagers such as myself. Almost 10 suicides have occurred because of you and for that you must learn their pain as well. As you see before you is two girls who have sadly failed their test and therefore a painful death has become their destiny. But you always think positive and for this test you need to have positive thinking. Before you a two jars, one has sharp objects and the other has flesh eating bugs. Your task is too place one hand in the bugs and one hand in the other and try to find the key that is in one of them. But there of course is a punishment if you do not learn your lesson, there are wires connected around the room to either a bag of shrapnel or a knife. Every five seconds a knife or bag of shrapnel will either stab you or be poured on to you. You have only 5 minutes, live or die. Make your choice,"_

Kevin's heart pounded as he opened the two jars, at the bottom of the sharps he could see some foggy water that he immediately noticed as salted water. The other jar came small clicking noises of pincers and legs crawling over shells of the bugs. Kevin took a breath and stuck his hand into the bug jar and screamed. Pain shot up his arm and he yanked it out along with two large beetles that came with it. Kevin shook his hand and then squashed the bugs under foot.

"Help me!" Kevin shouted his voice was strangled but a cold laughter echoed around him, taunting him at his weakness. Kevin slowly placed his lefthand into the shrapnel but the salt water stung like hell to him and he threw his hand out as the water seeped into his bloodied hand.

* * *

Dimitri and Melissa took the left hallway and raced down it to find it empty as well, nothing was there except a dead end.

"See its nothing but a fucking dead end," Melissa said thrusting her arm out to the wall.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "SO you were right, but whoop,"

Suddenly a grinding noise pierced their ears and they looked to see a piece of wall move out and slide into place leaving a wide gap.

"There," Dimitri said pulling his twin sister along.

"What if it's a trap?" Melissa said shaking her hand out of his grip.

Dimitri did say anything, instead he ran in.

"I'm not following you," Melissa shouted after him.

A sudden scream came from another hallway and Melissa jumped.

"Dimitri," Melissa said.

Dimitri poked his head out, "What?"

"Did you hear that?"

Dimitri nodded, "Who cares lets go,"

Melissa nervously followed him and then wall slide shut behind them.

* * *

Kevin fell to the floor in pain the clock indicated that he only had one more minute until his death. Kevin forced his hand to go into the jar fast until the pain was too much to much to bear so he threw his hand out of the shrapnel jar and held it as it bled onto the cold concrete floor.

"_Oh so close,"_ Hayden said over the speakers.

"Fuck you!" Kevin shouted at the speakers, another laugh.

Kevin pushed his hand into the bug jar and searched the bottom but nothing he took his hand out fast to see the flesh completely devoured off his right hand. He looked at his left to see it cut deep and stinging. He peered into the shrapnel jar to see the sliver key at the very bottom in the salt water. Kevin took a breath and then plunged his left hand in and screamed as the salt water entered his cuts. His fingers searched through the water and shrapnel then the clock started beeping as it hit 0:15 seconds. Kevin slid his two fingers across the bottom of the jar until the key was caught. Kevin pulled it out, ignoring the pain, ran to the door and threw the key into the key hole and turned forcefully. The door sprang open and Kevin raced through just as the clock hit 0:01 second and the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Dimitri and Melissa walked along the wall of the dark rom until they came to a selection of door that were in front of them. Dimitri walked up to them and punched right through one only to reveal that it was fake. Dimitri and Melissa kicked and punched through doors only to realise that they were all fake except for one that was painted a bright blood red. Melissa looked at Dimitri who nodded and she carefully opened it. There sat a man who had an ugly pig mask on and was in a black trench coat. He had a butcher's knife in one hand and a syringe in the other.

"I figured you guys would find me sooner or later," John said with a sigh.

"Where's Hayden?" Melissa demanded.

John made a tsk-tsk sound, "Still going on about that boy,"

"Tell me,"

John pressed a button on a remote and a tv screen showed Hayden punching a wall, blood poured out of his bar knuckles and oozed onto the wall. In front of him was a tv screen that showed two dead girls tied to a wooden board and two jars containing blood, bugs and shrapnel.

"He has become my apprentice," John said smiling, "You two were unpredictable and he was just plain dumb enough to notice that I was blinding him with his own anger and memory,"

"_He _is your apprentice!?" Dimitri said in surprise.

"Don't act so dumb," John sad pointing the knife at Dimitri, "You had it coming,"

"But I was the one who created your fucking traps every single one of them! So don't point any fucking knife at me you fucking bastard!"

John laughed a cold laugh that sent shivers down Melissa's and Dimitri's spine.

"You may have the skill of putting flesh-eating bugs into a tank without getting eaten yourself but you don't have the skill of following the rules. Neither does your sister,"

Dimitri took a scalpel from his back pocket and showed it to John who smirked and laughed once more.

"You think that you can beat me with lousy scalpel? You have another thing coming boy,"

Dimitri lunged forward and John sliced up and the butcher knife caught Dimitri in the stomach and John sliced in and out. Blood flew out of Dimitri crashed into the wall moaning in pain.

"Take a hint from your brother her Melissa," John said pointing the butcher knife at Dimitri's head, "You two can never beat me,"

"Your dying John, it's time to give up," Melissa cried.

"Never!" John shouted, "I will never give up, not until everyone learns that they have done wrong,"

"Not everyone in the world has done wrong,"

John smiled, "Maybe not everyone but you and your brother sure have haven't you? Smuggling drugs into a detention centre is a very naughty thing to do,"

Melissa opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out.

"It is you two who deserve to learn the hard way,"

John lunged at Melissa and pinned her to the floor. He used the edge of the butcher knife and ran it along Melissa's wrist a couple of times until a rusty coloured key was visible.

"Remember this?" John said holding up Melissa's wrist so that she could see ir.

"Get the fuck off me!" Melissa screamed trying to kick at John but he had her pinned tightly.

"Your brother did this to you, he cut your wrist then placed the keys in between the tendons. I'm doing you a favour,"

With that John took the key in between his two fingers and ripped upwards, Melissa screamed and withered in pain.

"You two better have had a nice calm conversation with your parents," John said, " Because your never seeing them again,"

* * *

A/N:_ If you can remember back all the way to the beginning of the story, Melissa is of course placed in a test and she has to retrieve the key but cutting her wrist. Well know you know how she gets it out..well John gets it out for her. Please read and reivew thanxs :)_


	16. only ones left are

Hayden screamed at the top of his lungs as he slammed his bare knuckles into the wall one last time. Blood splattered freely onto the wall in front of him and Hayden sank to the floor in tears. This was his life now, tearing up people's bad habits and replacing them with a bad memory that will remind them. The boy got to his feet and stared at the screen that still showed his trap set up for Officer Kevin who escaped in the last second. He couldn't let this happen, he was suppose to die, that is what Hayden intended on doing to him; killing him. Hayden knew that Kevin would be trapped in the building so he grabbed a revolver and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dimitri was face down on the floor moaning into the ground, blood flowed out of Melissa's wrist and onto the floor. John was sitting calmly in a chair with a bloodied butcher knife in his hand and an unused syringe in the other he smiled down at them.

"I would think that both of you have the knowledge of following the rules but I should've known that you wouldn't," John said tauntingly.

"Shut up," Melissa said weakly.

John laughed loudly, "You remember don't you? The time Dimitri convinced you of smuggling in drugs to a messed up juvenile delinquent,"

* * *

_Melissa walked calmly passed the metal detectors and walked into the visitation room. The room was split in half by a plastic glass that was framed into every stall. Melissa saw a black spiky hair boy around the age of 17 he had a sneer on his face and his hands were tugging at his sleeves._

"_You have it?" the boy said into the speaker._

_Melissa nodded and took out a small box._

"_Thanks for the baking," the boy said smiling happily._

"_Fuck you," Melissa replied angrily._

"_Ah," the boy said leaning back, "That isn't nice now is it,"_

"_Now tell your gang to leave my brother alone Eric," _

_Eric nodded and then took the box and placed it between his legs. _

"_Thanks again," Eric said, "You brother will now have no more scars,"_

_Melissa briskly got up and walked out of the detention centre._

* * *

Melissa shook her head to get the memory out, that very day Dimitri had come home with a black eye, a broken nose and a bruised rib cage.

"I think you are aware that you are here because of your no good brother," John said examining the butcher knife, "You would've had a nice life if it weren't for him,"

"I said shut up," Melissa said in stronger voice this time.

"Oh so now you decide to stick up for him huh?"

A groan came from Dimitri as he struggled to his feet but blood spilled out of his body like a waterfall and he then fell back to the ground.

"I don't think that it is a good idea to get back up," John said calling to Dimitri who layed still on the floor, "I had sliced through you liver which the blood flows through to clean it out, but instead it will spill out of your body,"

Dimitri managed to lift his hand and then his middle finger. John shook his head in shame.

"I don't think you want to loss another finger," John said showing Dimitri the blade.

* * *

Kevin ran down passing doors that were wide open, inviting anyone stupid enough to in. The officer took a left only to find himself face to face with two other people.

"Who's there" a strong yet strangled voice called.

"It's ok," Kevin said holding up his hands to surrender.

"Don't move, I have a gun,"

"It's ok, you can put it down now,"

There was hesitation.

"What's your name?" the voice asked.

"Kevin Polser,"

There was a soft whisper between the two people and then there they came out. Kevin got a good look at them and saw tat they two were of course victims to the famous murderer.

"Did you even have a gun?" Kevin asked the man.

"No," the man replied, "Not really,"

Kevin had to asked: "What's your name?"

"I'm Hunter Art and this is my wife Kara,"

Kevin realized that name immediately, it was the name of the two kids who disappeared a few weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not really sure," Hunter said looking around.

"I hate my son," Kara confessed.

The two men looked at Kara who was sickly pale, her eyes were slightly drooped from tiredness and the lack of sleep she had over the past few days.

"I hate Dimitri," she said again this time her voice had force.

"You what?" Hunter said slowly walking to her.

"You heard me,"

Hunter's face morphed into rage quickly, "You dare say that about our son?"

Kara gave her husband the same look, "You hate Melissa don't you? You always blamed Dimitri's problems on her when it isn't her fault at all,"

Hunter gapped at his wife while Kevin looked between the both of them. He wasn't sure whether to break up the on coming fight or to leave.

"We need to move," Kevin finally said, eh didn't want to stay and get trapped again.

"I agree," Kara said in a mature kind of voice.

"Well I don't," Hunter replied, "I think we should stay here and wait for our children,"

Kara ignored him and followed Kevin who turned and walked down a hallway leaving Hunter to decide weather to follow or not.

* * *

Hayden started to get use to the hallways and which one led were. He started to familiar himself with the assorted rooms around him and his hand never left the revolver. The boy walked around the building and then walked into another room. The room was bare and unused...so far. Hayden saw a note posted on the wall and he ripped it of to read. FINISH THEM OFF.

Melissa looked to see the room still full, John was standing over Dimitri who layed down on the floor in pain. She knew that Hayden was going nuts and her parents were wandering an abandoned paper mill. Melissa slowly got to her feet and John turned to see her standing.

"You look tired Melissa," John said, the knife glinted in his hand.

Melissa ignored him and attempted to run to the door but her ankle gave out and she layed face flat on the floor.

"I do wish you were smarter," John said with a sigh.

Dimitri crawled helplessly on the floor as he tried to get up but John took the handle of the knife and cracked it down on his back. Dimitri let out a howl of pain before falling to the floor once more.

"Your brother is weak as ever," John said looking at Dimitri's blood soaked clothes.

Melissa got to her feet and then face John, "Go to hell,"

John laughed which made Melissa flinch slightly and then he turned his head back to Dimitri who still layed motionless and raised the knife, "I'm doing you a favour,"

Melissa's mind took over as she found herself tackling John to the ground, hands flew as one tried to make a firm grab for the weapon. Melissa punched John numerous times only to have a well placed kick in the kidneys. Melissa doubled over and panted heavily as blood dribbled out of her mouth along with spit. Then a sharp pain entered the back of her hand and she looked to see the syringe, she could feel the fluid spread through he body as her vision failed.

"You didn't finish your test,"

* * *

A/N: _The last sentence of the chapter refers to the first chapter of the story. I am sorry to inform you that this story is coming to a close, I a predicting that there will only be 4 more chapters until the conlusion. Also sorry that this chapter has taken so long to upload, i have a new accound on and I got excited. Another note, this is not my best work yes, I promise you that the next chapter will be much better and suspenseful as Melissa does her test. Reviews are welcome. thanxs_


	17. testing old habits

* * *

Melissa woke to a familiar rotten and musty smell, her nose hairs burned as she attempted to get to her feet but failed. To her horror she was cased in a metal box and the rotten smell was the rest of Blake Dens. Melissa screamed as a spider made it's way up her pant leg and onto her stomach. All eight black eyes looked at her curiously then it scampered away. Melissa's hand touched something familiar as she picked up the recorder and pressed 'PLAY'.

"_Hello and welcome to hell,"_ a familiar voice said eerily playful,_ "As you see you are trapped in a box containing the remains of Blake Dens the player who always let people down. But of course he doesn't do that anymore,"_

"Hayden?" Melissa asked in curiosity.

"_Your task is very simple actually, survive and see another day. You already know what your problem is, know lets see if you can survive it. As you can tell you are in a metal box which will be your casket in two minutes unless you can escape. To your left is a lever that will release flesh eating bugs onto you and Blake's remains, to your right is a lever that will release a whirling saw just above you and the casket. Don't worry, the saw is able to penetrate the metal like a knife going through paper,"_

"Hayden it's me, Melissa!"

"_Below you at your feet is an empty container_ _and a hacksaw which will start up after this message is done. Release one pint of blood from your body and the casket top will open up and if you don't you will die one way or another. After one minute the left lever will release the bugs then after the last minutes it will release the saw. Careful where you move, you don't want to die...yet. Live or die, make your choice,"_

The recorder clicked off and the hacksaw near Melissa's foot started to whirl quickly and waited to spill blood. Above her the saw started up and spun quickly in mid-air while sounds of pincers and legs clicking against shells echoed to the left of her.

"Hayden!" Melissa screamed.

* * *

Kevin led Kara and Hunter down a hallway and they came to two door that had HUNTER on one and KARA on the other. Hunter's fury raised.

"This guy is the murderer," Hunter said pointing a finger at Kevin.

Kevin knew that the man was nuts, "I am not, there is a door with my name on it as well,"

Behind him was a door marked KEVIN.

"What do we do?" Kara asked fearfully.

"We go through our doors and see what happens," Kevin said but Hunter shook his head.

"We go back the way we came and wait for our child,"

"Children," Kara corrected.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"We go through out own door,"

Kevin opened his door and noticed that it was pitch black, without fear he walked in and the door slammed behind him.

"Idiot," Hunter said and then realized his wife was at her's, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Going through, it may be my escape out of here," Kara said opening her door inside was pitch black as well, "Good-bye,"

* * *

Hunter watched helplessly as his wife walked through the door, then his opened by itself and showed a small dim bulb that hung from the ceiling. He walked through and then noticed there was a tape recorder, he picked it up and pressed PLAY.

"_Hello Hunter," _John's cold voice echoed in the small room,_ "You have not learned anything from your task have you?"_

Hunter tried to protest but John was on a roll.

"_I know that your daughter was generous enough to save you but even if you did survive on your own you still would be calling your daughter a monster. You have no love for any of your family members except your son Dimitri, you only married Kara for her money and you have not been very fatherly to your daughter Melissa. I know that doing a task will not help you in any way of loving Melissa and that you will still not accept her to be your daughter. So therefore I have come up with a conclusion that you are a hopeless cause going nowhere and therefore you shall go nowhere. This room is now and forever_ _your tomb. In five minutes a saw will be released and it will decapitate you. Live the last five minutes of your life in prosperity. Good-bye Hunter Art,"_

* * *

A light flickered on and Kara saw a tape recorder on the table she picked it up and pressed 'PLAY'.

"_Hello Kara,"_ John voice said, it was calm,_ "You have failed your test because you were saved by your son, Dimitri who had failed at playing by the rules. He has given his life up for you and you still don't love him like a son but I know that you secretly still like him as a friend and I respect that. Not all parents can get along with their kids like others can, you admitted that you hated him and I am great full that you admitted that much._ _But can you admit that you did wrong on ignoring your son completely and live to see another day?_Kevin walked through darkness until a light flickered on, there was no tape recorder only a chair and someone sitting in it.

* * *

"Who's there?" Kevin asked.

The sound of a revolver clicking echoed in Kevin's ears as the person turned to reveal himself as Hayden. He had a crazy look in his eyes and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

"Hello Kevin,"

* * *

The timer on the top of the metal box showed it 00:59:59 A minute has passed quickly and the lever to her left lifted and 10 bugs scurried out and crawled over her body and Blake's remains. Melissa screamed in pain as a beatle dug it's pincers into her leg and pulled out a huge shuck of flesh. Melissa attempted to get the bottom of her foot into the hacksaw but she couldn't every time she tried the saw would whirl onto her foot and send pieces of skin flying everywhere along with her blood. She couldn't see that happen but she did want to survive. Melissa cautiously placed the bottom of her foot near the sharps picks of the hacksaw and pushed her foot down into it. She let out a blood-curling scream but didn't move she knew that movement would only further more damage to herself. The bugs were now spotted with her blood on their hard shells as they walked right up to her foot and feasted on her dead skin. 00:19:59. Melissa watched as the container filled to the top with her blood and then the metal box latch's released with three clicks and Melissa pushed up and stumbled out onto the floor. There she layed crying, blood oozed out of her foot wound like a waterfall and the bugs climbed out of the box and stood around her blood and started suck it all up. Melissa screamed as a spider came up and started to chew slowly in a rhythmic kind of way on her foot. She turned her foot over and squashed it with the knife edge of her foot then got up. Her right foot hurt like hell as she tried to walk but she then saw a note written in black marker that was taped onto the door, beside the note was a stick. FOR VICTIM, NOT TAMPERED WITH. Melissa then took the stick to be a cane and leaned against it and it supported her weight easily. The girl pushed the door open and walked through wandering the hallways looking for Hayden

* * *

Hunter pounded at the door but it drained his energy quickly. He looked at the clock to see

00:00:59, the seconds ticked slowly and the saw whirled to life just above him. Hunter looked at the door to find out that it was in fact bolted shut on the outside. He cursed his life, his family and most of all Melissa for bringing him into this.

"You are still blaming her?" John said, his voice covered the whole room, "You were suppose to live that last few hours of your life in love and hope, not hate and greed,"

Hunter turned angrily to the speakers, "How the hell do you know what I am thinking?"

"Your expression gives it al away. You see I have seen many expressions over my life time, many of them have been fear, sadness, depression, greed, and power hunger. I have never once seen a man or woman with a smile or man or woman actually grateful for life. I only see people all over fussing over life and how it would be easier to be rich or have a better family. You fall under family matters, you are unappreciative of your family and there fore you have no love any more for anything what so ever,"

Hunter roared at the speakers, "I do have love for my family!"

"No you don't!" John roared back, "You only pretend to love so that your family will give you their actual love back,"

00:00:10.

"You have ten more seconds to live, live it well,"

And with that the speakers shut off with a static shock. Hunter pounded at the door with his fists making loud booming noises hoping that someone will save him.

00:00:05.

The whirling got louder as the five seconds turned to four, then three, two, one...

00:00:00.

The saw zoomed down from the ceiling and sliced right through Hunter's neck. His head fell to the floor with a sickening_ thump!_ and his headless body fell against the door. His last thoughts: loving his family.

* * *

Kara sat in the room with the tape recorder in her hand. She wanted to live and she wanted to love her son Dimitri but she couldn't. She only liked him as a friend, but not a best friend. Kara stood and then walked around the room, her mind raced all through the memories of Dimitri terrorizing Melissa. The time he put worms in her desk drawer, the time he spilled hot water on her back to the time when he left her in the middle of a forest on a camping trip. She had to call in search and rescue just to find her, the team found her up a tree and it took them 20 hours to convince her to come down. Kara shook her head of the horrible memories of her son. No she hated him, loathed him, wanted to see him in prison even but then she thought of all the fun times she had with him. He was indeed more of a friend then a son.

"It is time Kara," John's voice said over the speakers.

"I do love him a bit John," Kara said with a glow in her eyes, "I do love him a bit,"

A silence over the speakers then, "You do admit that you love him?"

"Yes,"

"I am only asking you that you love him for who he is...or was,"

Fear entered Kara's heart, "Was? Where the hell is he? What did you do?"

Laughter came over the speakers in a static noise, "He is alright but he won't live much longer. After he saved you he came to find me and got himself a sliced up liver,"

Kara didn't say anything.

"I will hold my end of the bargain and let you leave alive,"

Another door opened and shouts entered the hallway.

"Go," John said and that was it.

"Where is my son?!" Kara shrieked.

Kara noticed that the door to her freedom was starting to close and she dashed forward and a flashlight shone in her eyes.

"Who are you?" a rough voice said grabbing her frail arms. Voices of command were behind him.

"I'm Kara Art," Kara replied in fear.

"We have a survivor!"

Shouts of joy echoed around the exhausted woman as she was pushed into an ambulance and taken away. Her mind was only set on one thing; finding her son.

* * *

Kevin struggled with the door but Hayden laughed loudly, his voice echoed in the room.

"You can't leave," Hayden said with the revolver in his hand, "The real game is just getting started,"

"Let me out you freak!" Kevin shouted at the boy.

"Aw, you always told me that calling people names was not nice,"

Kevin leapt at Hayden who side stepped and then brought the revolver handle down on his back. A rib popped out of place and Kevin screamed on the floor in pain.

"Let's try this again," Hayden said his dark cold voice took over, "You aren't allowed to leave unless I unlock the door. I want you to die for what you did to me and all the others!"

Kevin stood but then fell to one knee as pain swept through his body like fire. He watched helplessly as Hayden advanced forward and he cocked the revolver once more.

"One thing is for sure officer," Hayden said in an eerie voice, "You will never get out of here alive,"

* * *

A/N: _Ohh, Hayden too is know slowly starting to break the rules as well. He is placing his revenge in front of his loyalty to John. This family affair is almost over. Reviews are welcome thanxs :)_


	18. Hayden's final act

A/N:_ I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner, for those whop have been waiting for a long long time I am extremely sorry and you may come at me with pointing objects._

* * *

Elsewhere in the building Melissa hobbled along the dark hallways while her foot bled crazily leaving a trail right behind her. She looked inside all open doors to only see them empty and she couldn't see Hayden in sight anywhere.

_Fucking prick_.

As Melissa turned the corner she heard a low groan coming from her right and she pushed open the closed door. Inside was a computers, monitors, speakers and a microphone all on one table that was the width of the whole room. Melissa looked around and saw the Jigsaw doll that was lying on the ground next to a body that was curled up in a ball.

"Dimitri?"

The head turned to face Melissa and then it gave a small nod. Melissa's body was filled with joy as she rushed to the ground to help her brother on his feet. Dimitri's body was limped and his weight was too much for Melissa's ankle so she slowly let him to the floor. She took a good look at him to see him in a total mess. He was basically as she remembered him as, bruised, broken and bloody. A tape recorder was lying on the ground next to him and Melissa cautiously picked it up and pressed PLAY.

"Hello Melissa," a cold voice said although this voice was not John's, "You have deceived John and now you are about to abandon Hayden. He was only trying to help and so am I. To your left is an empty blood bag and what you are going to do is fill it up with your blood and transfer it over to your brother. If you succeed in doing so a door will open and you will be free to leave if you please. You have 10 minutes starting now,"

Melissa looked down at Dimitri who was semi-conscious, his eyelids fluttered a couple of times before he completely passed out. Melissa looked to see an empty blood bag along with a rubber strap and a needle. Dimitri opened his eyes to see Melissa fumble with the rubber strap.

"Wh..wh," Dimitri stuttered

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here," Melissa said quickly but Dimitri shook his head and managed to say, "Not John, not him,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Record... not him,"

Melissa rolled her eyes and then carefully inserted the needle and watched the blood flow from her arm into the bag.

* * *

Kevin looked around the room to see himself totally trapped in, Hayden had a crazy look in his eye along with a spiked knife.

"Look Hayden you do not want to do this," Kevin said holding up his hands.

Hayden threw back his head in laughter that sent a chill down Kevin's spin, "Do you know how many times I have heard that?"

Kevin needed to get that knife away from him and get out fast.

"Listen I can make a deal with you just-,"

"I don't wanna make you a deal!" Hayden shouted, "I want you dead!"

And with that Hayden leapt up and tackled Kevin to the ground and stabbed the knife into his shoulder. Kevin yelled in pain as Hayden punched and kicked every part of his body and then Kevin felt something in his back pocked and took it out. A full syringe. Kevin had never noticed that there before but it was probably his only chance of survival.

* * *

Kara sat in an interrogation room with a box of Kleenex in front of her. Her eyes were red with tears and several cuts were still oozing blood. Behind the sound proof window two men watched the woman as she grabbed another handful of Kleenex.

"I think she's a victim sir," one said.

"You think so do you?" the other sneered, "I think she is Jigsaw's apprentice and she is putting on an act,"

"But sir,"

"But nothing Tom, I think that this woman is a fake and you damn well know it!"

The two men walked into the room and Kara looked up.

"Did you find them?" Kara said quickly.

The hard stern man, Luke, sneered, "You can cut the act,"

"Wh-,"

"We know your Jigsaw's apprentice lady,"

Kara burst into tears once more and Luke rolled his eyes. Tom on the other hand managed to calm her down.

"You were at his latest hideout yes?" Tom said calmly.

Kara nodded.

"What happened?"

"This isn't going to work,"

"Let her speak,"

Luke shook his head in protest but reluctantly nodded to Kara to begin her story.

* * *

Back at Jigsaw's hideout Hayden and Kevin were in a full out brawl. Kevin tried to get in close enough to stab Hayden with the syringe but Hayden made sure that Kevin was 2 inches away from him.

"Hayden it doesn't have to be this way," Kevin said, his face was smeared with blood along with his clothes.

"Shut up!" Hayden yelled and then lunged at Kevin once more and then stabbed the knife into his leg. Kevin howled as Hayden stabbed his over and over until a small sharp pain entered Hayden's left side. Hayden stopped stabbing and then dropped the knife in surprise as Kevin drained the fluid out of the syringe and into Hayden's heart then backed away as far as possible. Hayden's body shook violently as his skin started to peel off and fall to the floor, his veins bulged and bursted as his organs swelled as well. It the most gory scene Kevin has every seen and he had seen some pretty nasty stuff over his years of training. Finally Hayden's heart swelled then all four chambers bursted shooting blood lines all over Kevin and the room. Kevin opened his eyes too see a rusty key buried in Hayden's remains and the man cautiously walked over to the gore. All the boy's organs laid on the floor in pieces, blood and pus were soaked into Kevin's clothes and large strips of dead skin were kicked away by Kevin as he grabbed the key. Once the key was in his hand he ran to the metal door, unlocked it and walked through not once looking back at the ruins of Hayden.

* * *

A/N: _Hayden is dead sadly but what is more interesting is that who is conducting Melissa's test to save her brother._


	19. Drama

Back at the police station Kara had ended her story and Luke didn't believe any of it but Tom on the other hand was curious.

"So you're expecting us to believe all of...this?" Luke said.

Kara didn't say or do anything.

"What do you think?" Luke said turning to his partner.

Tom looked from Kara to Luke and then nodded, "I believe her,"

Kara's heart fluttered while Luke gave him a cold glare and walked out of the interrogation room.

Once gone Tom looked at Kara, "You need anything?"

Kara shook her head, her tears were gone and a pile of Kleenex laid at her feet. She had said what had happened and now she is to wait to see what will happen next.

* * *

Kevin turned down a dark hallway until he came to a familiar open room, before him were the decayed bodies of Silver and Lyric two girls. Below them were two blood crusted jars, one of shrapnel and the other had a knife pierced throw it. Kevin was about to leave when the door slammed on him and a voice came over the speakers.

"_Hello Kevin," _

"John," Kevin replied politely.

"_Listen to me carefully because I am only telling you once,"_

In the control room Melissa was crying uncontrollably and Dimitri tried to sit up only to fall back down.

* * *

"It's ok," Melissa said over tears, "I am saving both us,"

"Not.... not him," Dimitri said again but Melissa ignored him and the bag finally reached full and then she transferred the needle from her arm into Dimitri's.

"It's ok, I'm saving you," Melissa said as she watched the blood flow into Dimitri.

"No...trap...out of ...me," Dimitri said weakly.

"No its not a trap... I'm saving you let me save you," Melissa said desperately.

But Dimitri tried to take the needle out until Melissa slapped his hand away.

"Stop it!"

"Get it...of me,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Poison,"

The word showered over Melissa and then she saw a thin layer of what looked to be water on top of the blood but then she noticed what Dimitri was saying. Melissa tried to stop the poison from entering Dimitri by squeezing the bag in the middle but the poison disappeared into the blood that now flowed in Dimitri's veins. Melissa watched helplessly as her own brother started to die in front of her very eyes and then a voice came over the speakers.

"Now,"

With great speed Dimitri lifted his arm and then slashed Melissa across the neck. Melissa feel back in shock as she looked at her brother who was now standing on two feet.

"Drama does come in handy in real life don't you think?" Dimitri said there was no weakness in his voice.

"But wha...wh-,"

"Oh all that was a simple act really, the blood, the dying all the fun crap,"

"Poison,"

Dimitri laughed and said, "That was only water,"

Melissa turned speechless as Dimitri turned to walk out.

"Oh and by the way sister," Dimitri said micheviously, "That needle you placed in your self was the only thing that contained poison,"

"That means you have it as well,"

Dimitri nodded slightly, "True but I have a dose that will do no harm to my body while you got the whole dosage. Well it was really nice playing here, gotta run,"

Melissa felt her tongue going heavy and her vision faded, "Going against John-,"

"What John doesn't know won't hurt him," Dimitri snapped, "Do you think that these murderers, perverts and thieves deserve life? No... they don't and I'll put an end to their miserable lives,"

Melissa watched in a fuzzy vision as her brother disappeared behind the door.

"Dimitri," Melissa said weakly as she gathered her last breath, "Help me,"

* * *

Kevin looked hat the two bodies and then bowed his head and then turned to the speakers and said, "I'll do it,"

"Good Kevin I promise you all the help I can offer my apprentice,"

At the police station Kara looked at her bloodied hands and then noticed a syringe up her sleeve and a small note. LET'S BEGIN. Kara looked up to see Tom standing near the door and then she stood up and the young man's head turned.

"Do you need something?" Tom asked curiously.

Kara noticed that Tom had no weapons on him, only his clothes.

"I do," Kara said and then with a quick motion stabbed the syringe in the man's neck and released the fluid. Tom tried to react but his mind went blank and his arm wouldn't reply.

"This sedament lasts 3 hours Tom,"

Tom tried to get up but couldn't as Kara cried for help.

* * *

A/N:_ Hope you enjoyed it. I am thinking of doing another part to this story and I would like you to tell me what you think. Spitfire47_


	20. The Grand Finale

A/N: **To readers, this is a replacement for the old chapter 20 of The Conductor's Apprentice. After reading through the old chapter 20 I realized that it made no sense what so ever so I decided to create a new one. Enjoy.**

* * *

A man woke up to find himself dangling three inches from a rusted saw blade that had dark crusted blood staining it. What held the man in mid-air was four chains that were clasped around his ankles and wrists, the man tried to move but a sharp pain entered his spine just about the C4. A sudden static buzzing entered the small dark enclosed room and a young yet cold voice echoed around the room, "Hello Tom,"

Tom Dulvine looked up at het speakers, "What's going on?"

A low chuckle echoed, "Isn't it obvious? You are a part of a new game, a game that is now run by an apprentice, a victim and a boy but that is unimportant at the moment what is important is if you are going to live,"

* * *

In the old monitor room where John had once looked over his victims was now empty and bare. All the equipment was gone except for one black tape recorder that sat in the middle of the room. Dimitri knew this too well and picked it up, "What are you planning?" He pressed PLAY and John's voice erupted, "Hello Dimitri, I see that my choice of apprentice was wrong but then again it usually always is,"

"What do you want?" Dimitri said angrily.

"Oh it is quite simple really, I know what you are doing Dimitri and I do not like it one bit. You might not care but the fate of this game does and I do. You have teamed up with an old friend haven't you? Isaac am I right? Both of you have dishonored the game,"

"Up yours," Dimitri hissed.

"Now you are probably wondering where I have placed all the equipment, I have placed it where you shall never find it,"

"Turning yourself in?"

"I would never do that, people on the outside think that this is a common horror movie coming to life. A madman capturing innocent people and torturing them till death but it isn't like that at all Dimitri. Unlike those horror movie madmen I give people chances to live and make their life anew,"

"You killed my father!"

"Your father only married Kara for her money, not for a relationship,"

"Liar!"

The tape clicked and Dimitri knew that it had ended.

"What he is saying is that truth my little soldier,"

Dimitri froze.

* * *

"As you can see you are hanging exactly three inches from a saw blade that will start up after I am done talking, then you will have three minutes to grab the key in front of you but be careful, the chains are covered with sharp objects," A cold laughter echoed in Tom's ears and then he realized who was speaking.

"Isaac?"

The laughter immediately stopped, "Three minutes...starting now,"

The timer in front of Tom started up.

* * *

Dimitri turned to see his mother Kara standing in front of his, her hands were crossed in front of her blood soaked shirt.

"Remember? I always use to call you that when you were young,"

Dimitri swallowed he had remembered too clearly.

_It was a week before Halloween and Dimitri and Melissa have been invited to a costume party for one of their friends at school. Kara had gone out and came back with a WWII soldier costume at first Dimitri complained that he didn't want to be a soldier but a zombie until he placed it on. Kara had run up the stairs and knelt behind Dimitri who was looking into his mirror._

"_You look so cute," Kara cooed "My little soldier,"_

* * *

There was only two minutes left and Tom's hands were already covered with blood after his attempt to climb the chains. He looked up at the key that was a inch above his head and he grabbed the chains again only to howl out in pain. Blood dripped down and dotted the saw as it rotated quickly. Tom knew that he only had once chance at this and he grabbed the chains and managed to ignore the pain that flowed quickly up his hand and threw his arm. He climbed until he faced the key and then with his teeth he gently bit on the handle and pulled the key and the thin wire snapped and gears turned and the door flung open. Tom looked down to see the whirling blade slow down and then it stopped all together. The cuffs that held Tom up released and made him fall to the ground with a loud thump. Tom placed his hands on the ground and then gasped in pain as it flowed throughout his whole body and then he stood straight. His hands throbbed with pain but he knew that it could be worse...much worse.

* * *

In the new monitor room a boy just gapped at the screen and watched as Tom just wondered out the wide open door.

"Impossible,"

The door creaked open to reveal a familiar face, "Hello Isaac,"

The boy took in a deep breath, "John,"

"How are you?"

"Fine until you tampered with my trap,"

John's cold hard eyes burrowed into him, "You had no right placing him there and you know it. Revenge isn't what the game is after it is gathering back people's way of living,"

Isaac threw back his head and laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble there John but there are new rules to this new game,"

"He is your brother isn't he?"

"He always teased me when I was young, he would bring over his stupid college friends and they would tease me for a whole night. Why am I even telling you, you don't understand the true meaning of pain,"

"And neither do you,"

Isaac glared angrily at John, "Do you even know the pain your victims go through hmm? You think that it actually helps them? Well your wrong,"

John shook his head, "This isn't about getting revenge on your brother is it? Its about getting revenge on me, ruining my game,"

"I almost lost my tongue playing your damn game!"

John didn't say anything then, "Is that so Isaac?"

* * *

Dimitri looked at his mother he tried to give her a hard look but seeing her calm face made him weak.

"Are you doing this because you want revenge?" Kara said quietly taking a step towards Dimitri.

"Get away from me!" Dimitri screamed but he might as well be screaming to a wall because Kara took another calm step forward.

"Revenge isn't part of the game and you know it," Kara continued, "You killed your own sister for what? Respect? Wanting to belong? Or was it revenge?"

"Neither," Dimitri growled.

"Then what?"

Dimitri smiled greedily, "You think that those murderers deserve to live? Isaac and I are only doing what John should have done a long time ago,"

"Then destroy yourself," Kara replied quietly.

Dimitri cocked his head, "What?"

"You murdered your own sister Dimitri, that is a person you and Isaac want to get rid of right? So if your going to get rid of all the bad people then get rid of your self first,"

Dimitri was in shock, he didn't know how to reply to what his mother had just told him.

"Isaac wouldn't destroy me, he told me to get rid of the road blocks and I did," Dimitri sneered, "Melissa was still loyal to John so I had to get rid of her because she would have ruined everything,"

Kara shook her head, "Do you even know what you are saying?"

Dimitri looked at the ground and then took out a revolver.

"Am I a road block?" Kara asked looking at her son.

Dimitri's hand shook and he cocked the gun and whispered, "Yes,"

Down the hallway Tom walked trying to find the exit to this miserable place, he wanted to just go home and forget that this ever happened until he heard a gunshot close by. His heart pounded quickly as he ran to where the shot echoed from and he found that the door was locked tightly. So he started pounding the door with his wounded hands that trobbed so much but he had to figure out what was going on and why he was here.

Dimitri looked at his mother's wounded leg and then raised the gun to her head. All of a sudden a loud pounding noise echoed in the room, the door shook slightly but Dimitri smiled as he knew that no one can get in or out.

"Why?" his mother asked.

"You are a part of John's game and that game is coming to an end,"

"John knew what you and Isaac were planning that is why I helped get you Tom, I didn't want to see you hurt yourself,"

Dimitri laughed loudly, his voice echoed, "Hurt myself?! Sorry mother but I am not the one lying on the floor with a wounded leg,"

Kara watched her son as he cocked the gun once more and then a familiar clicking noise erupted and a man came stumbling in. His hands were all bloody, cuts and scrapes were decorated on his face and arms and sweat trickled slightly down his face. The man had nice green eyes and a mess of brown hair, he still wore his officer uniform that was know drenched in blood. Dimitri quickly swung the gun over to the man ad shot but the man easily dodged it.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded.

A bullet just missed his left ear.

"Dimitri the apprentice," the boy replied angrily as he took another shot.

Tom walked quickly over to the shadows and ducked as a bullet missed his Archilles ankle.

"Show yourself," Dimitri ordered but Tom stayed close to the wall as Dimitri took another shot and got lucky. The bullet sailed and hit Tom in his wounded left hand and he stumbled out into the dim light and Dimitri smiled as he raised the gun and pulled the trigger. _Click_. No bullets erupted from the hole, Dimitri tried desperately four more times before throwing the gun away in frustration. Tom took his chance and tackled the boy to the ground, Dimitri was taken by surprise of this man's actions but he replied by punching him in the nose. Kara struggled to get up as the a full out brawl erupted right before her eyes. Tom had Dimitri in a head lock until Dimitri elbowed his painfully in the rib cage the man fell over and Dimitri slammed his foot down on Tom left hand. Tom screamed in pain as the bullet extruded its way right through his hand and the wounds stretched and bleed.

"You shouldn't have interrupted," Dimitri said angrily as he raised the gun over his head like a club. Tom struggled to free his hand but his whole hand was trapped and it was useless he watched helplessly as Dimitri sneered, ready to bring the gun down when he was forcefully shoved off. Tom looked up to see Kara standing on her good leg while her lame leg was gently touching the ground. Dimitri looked up in shock and then his face morphed into anger as he attacked his mother. Tom took his chance and leapt up and head butted Dimitri in the stomach, sending him back and the gun flew out of his hand and into Kara's. As Dimitri got up he watched as she took out a bullet from her pocket and placed it in the revolver and spun it. A click echoed and Kara pointed it at Dimitri's shoulder.

* * *

In the new monitor room Isaac tried to attack John who calmly stepped aside.

"Your anger against me is blinding you," John said taking out a scalpel.

"Die!" Isaac yelled and he charged at John with a blade in his hand but John parried the attack and sliced Isaac's rib cage and he fell face flat to the ground.

"You don't have to so this," John said holding up the bloodied blade.

Isaac didn't listen and attacked once more and hit home slicing John's leg and he watched as John fell to the ground in pain.

Kara looked at Dimitri with a sad look and Tom moved out of the way.

"You only have one bullet," Dimitri taunted.

"And it is for you," Kara replied.

Dimitri laughed, "Your going to kill me? Your going to kill your little soldier?"

Kara's face remained calm and then lowered the gun, "Not quite,"

BANG! The bullet raced through the air and burrowed itself in Dimitri's knee, the boy screamed in pain and fells over to his side. Kara took in a breath and then handed the weapon to Tom who couldn't believe what just happened. Kara handed Tom a single bullet and she nodded as she watched him load it and spin. Kara walked calmly towards the exit ignoring her son's protests and then closed the door behind her and whispered quietly, "Good-bye,"

A single shot echoed and all was silent.

John struggled up from the ground and glared at Isaac who laughed, "You think that hurt? Just wait,"

John lunged forward but Isaac simply moved and he raised his blade to attack when a pain started up in his back, it got bigger and bigger until it flared and Isaac fell over in pain. John walked over and said, "I win the game,"

Isaac tried to attack but then the blade pierced through his neck and he stopped moving immediately. John looked up to see a man, he had dirty blond hair, light brown eyes and he wore a white shirt, black tie and bottoms to an officer's uniform.

"Thank you," John said patiently, "Kevin Polser,"

* * *

"_Listen carefully Kevin because I am only going to say this once,"_

_Kevin stood patiently as John began, "I suspect that there will be a rebellion against the game anytime soon. Dimitri and Melissa have separated their loyalty_ _to me and to the game itself, I want you to convince Kara Art to help you with the task ahead. There is a boy named Isaac who had been through the game before except the game didn't help him realize his mistakes, to him the game was about torture off a horror movie and you know the truth. I figure that he is planning to get his revenge on me by first destroying the game by placing his older brother Thomas Ovantie in it. After convincing Kara to join you will tell her to capture Tom and bring him, I will take care of the trap,"_

_Kevin nodded and then a small light flickered displaying a cell phone and it started to ring. Kevin didn't hesitate as he walked over and picked it up and plessed talk._

"_Hello?" he said into the microphone._

"_Kevin?" a small voice replied._

"_Kara,"_

"_I need your help,"_

_Kevin smiled and knew that this was going to be easy, "Kara listen to me because I am only going to say this once...,"_

* * *

A/N: _I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter to The Conductor's Apprentice, thanks to all the readers who have stayed with this story, I really appreciate it. Spitfire47_


End file.
